The Gentleman's Mare
by The Reading Maniac
Summary: Edward Cullen never expected to fall in love the way he did until he found the perfect girl for him. He knew where he was going in life with his family by his side. Her, on the other hand, not so much.
1. Chapter 1

**1887**

I broke through the water first, shaking my head before slicking my hair back with my hands. Emmett's head broke next and he shook his with a sigh of relief, spraying me in the face. I couldn't find it in me to yell at him since the water felt so great after having the sun beating on our backs for the last two and a half hours. Emmett ducked back under and swam away from me.

"Eddie, I don't think I'll ever get out of this water!" Emmett groaned as he came up for air. I had to agree with him. Coming across this lake was something we didn't expect, but we happily shed our clothes and jumped in without second thoughts. I relaxed onto my back and stared at the fluffy white clouds.

"Don't call me Eddie." He laughed and swam even farther away, disappearing for the third time. I glanced over at the cattle crowded around, slurping down as much water as they could fit into their stomachs. Some pushed each other in and others stomped to get more room. The two horses stood farther from the group, drinking and eating the grass. I knew that they were just as hot as Emmett and I, if not more after carrying us around.

"So when do you think we'll be back home? I know Ma really wants us back before tomorrow afternoon. She wants us all to get together for dinner tomorrow night. Has some news for us of some sort." Emmett splashed water onto his face and scrubbed with his hands as dirt and dust streaked down. "Rosie, too." Concern was etched on his face for a moment before he looked at me.

"It's fine, Emmett. Ma looked excited. Rosalie too. I think Alice already knows since she was jumping and vibrating all over the darn place."

Emmett let out a loud belly laugh.

"When isn't she?" We both let out a chuckle. That was very true. Jasper would know that more than anyone else. The poor man had to live with her.

Emmett and I relaxed and enjoyed the lake for about another hour until the sun was high in the sky, signaling that it was noon, or close to it. I regret not bringing the pocket watch that Pa gave me four years ago when I started coming on these rides. Emmett already lost his. Man never knew where anything was.

"Well, we better get going if we want to get back by then. Let's fill up our canteens again." I nodded my head in agreement and we prepared to get out of the water.

I startled suddenly and sunk into the water as the cattle began belting and scattering. I looked over and watched as a dark gray horse ran past the lake with its saddle and reins dangling. Luckily, our horses stayed where they were, but some of the cattle ran into the water while others ran away, leaving my view as they went over a hill.

"No! Goddammit!" I power swam toward the horses, Emmett close behind, water splattering up from his strong arms slicing through the waves from the tiniest of breeze that came out of nowhere.

"Emmett, round up the cattle again and find that horse. I'm going back the way he came to find the rider," I called before tugging on my pants and shirt, the clothes sticking to my wet body. I clumsily stuck my hat back on my dripping hair. My horse threw his head back from being grabbed so quick but composed himself as I jumped up and kicked at his sides. He spun around and sped in the direction the lone horse had come.

"Come on, boy! Yaw!" I jabbed his sides harder and gripped the reins tighter as he picked up his pace, turning the ride even bumpier and more uncomfortable. I had to grab my hat a few times to keep it from catching the wind and flying off. We eventually came over a hill and stopped. I looked down and around at the open field, trying to find anything.

Something.

Someone.

I took off my hat and pushed my hair back, the water and sweat kept it out of my face. I squinted and looked harder. All I could see was green upon green. Some birds flew up and scattered at our arrival.

My horse made a sound in the back of his throat and perked his ears forward, turning them slightly to the left. I glanced over, but didn't see anything. I patted his neck and put on my hat. Obviously, he could hear something that my human ears couldn't. Maybe it was a rodent of some sort.

"What do you hear, buddy? Huh?" I was ready to turn around and go back thinking that the runaway horse could have gotten away from another ranch and been running for some time. The idea that anyone had fallen off and gotten hurt was slowly leaving my mind. I had to get back and help with the cattle.

"Help m-" My head whipped around while the horses ears flung backwards. "Someone! Anyo-" The voice was so quiet, the words broken by the wind. I flung off my hat again.

"Hey! I'm here, it's okay!" I shouted, my voice shaky as I nudged the horse's sides and trotted down the hill. I saw a flash of blue as we got closer.

"Help me," someone whimpered. I got closer and a slight breeze parted the grass. The girl was so tiny, curled up and clutching her left leg. I jumped down and ran to her, falling to my knees instantly and grabbing her shoulder. And to think I was about to leave without ever knowing she was here.

"Hey, can you look at me? Does your leg hurt?" I was never more thankful than now that my Pa was a doctor. Having gone on house calls with him would definitely pay off at this moment.

The girl looked up at me with red cheeks and glassy brown eyes. Long brown hair stuck to her sweaty face and forehead. I chastised myself for noticing just how beautiful she was in a situation like this. Her blue dress brought out her pale skin, which was flushed red from the brutal sun and the obvious pain. Her whimper and groan brought me back from my thoughts and to the leg she was clutching even tighter. More tears spilled down her face.

"Just my leg," she gritted out, looking up at the sky and letting out a breath. I grabbed at her hands and moved them away. She tried to pull away, but I held tight to them.

"You have to let me look, all right? I won't move it but I just have to raise your dress." My throat got dry at the end of the sentence. My face was already red enough from the sun that I'm sure she couldn't catch on to my embarrassment. She nodded her head fast and moved her hands away, grabbing handfuls of grass and digging her short nails into the dirt. Her eyes clenched shut and she let out short, harsh gasps. I wished that I could make her pain go away in an instant.

I moved to where her dress brushed around her dainty ankles. Her boots were dusty and worn. I slid her dress up to her knee, briefly marvelling at the pale smooth skin. My face heated more and my hands shook the slightest. Pa's hands never shook.

Ever.

I could easily see that the leg was broken, the right side was caved in slightly and bending left. I could feel the break just by brushing my hand over it, but I stopped as soon as she hissed and jerked the leg away, just making the pain worse. She cried out and went to grip it again, but I grabbed her hands and shook my head.

"Touching will just make it worse. I'm going to pick you up and take you to my Pa, okay? He's a doctor and will get your leg all fixed up." I noticed her scraped palms, but I'm sure she cared about her leg much more than some missing skin and blood. I needed to get her up on my horse and then head back to Emmett.

"I'm gonna pick you up, darlin'. That okay?" She jerked her head forward before wrapping her arms around my sweaty neck and lacing her fingers into my hair. She gripped hard and I had to grit my teeth to stop a curse from slipping passed my lips. I carefully hoisted her up against my chest to stop her leg from moving too much. She whimpered and moaned some more. "I'm sorry," I said, grimacing as her leg bounced as I walked to the grazing horse who was farther away from us than I liked. He came closer as if he knew that this young girl was hurt and needed him. I rubbed his nose before moving over to his saddle. Now the tricky part was getting her up there without injuring her leg even more. I needed Pa here. Emmett, even.

"I'm gonna sit you sideways on my lap, all right? I'll try my best to keep it from jerkin' around." She just cried and pulled on my hair. Pa's voice came to me, telling me not to panic, but that was easier said than done in this situation.

"It hurts so much!" She croaked. Her bottom lip was bleeding from biting into it so hard. I maneuvered her in my arms so that I could get up into the saddle without putting her down. Her breathing was coming slower and I looked down at her face. It was sweaty, but her face was turning pale. The redness was disappearing. The pain was going to get to her and make her faint. That would be easier on her.

"I can't." Her words were slurred and her eyes drooped. I moved my fingers into her hair and placed her face into my neck as the pain became too much. I've seen people faint from pain when I've gone with Pa to his patients' homes. It always scared me until he reassured me it was for the best. I wish he was here now. I grabbed my canteen and trickled some water into my one free hand. I wiped her face down, trying to keep her as cool as possible. I had to get more once I got us back to the lake. I grabbed the reins and turned us around, setting a smooth trot up the hill. I used my leg to hold hers against the horse's side to keep it from jumping up and down. In the meantime, it put me at ease a bit to know she couldn't feel any pain. I wanted her out as long as possible.

"Let's go, boy. Get us home," I whispered. I'm sure he understood what I said as he picked up his pace without my doing.

* * *

 **So this is my first story and saying I'm nervous is an understatement. Sending me a review would be amazing, good or critical. Updates will be every Friday.**

 **Thank you SunflowerFran for being my beta! There would be many mistakes if it weren't for you!**

 **Thank you HeartforTwilight for making the banner for me, I love it!**

 **Facebook users, go join the group, "Pay It Forward". It has great people that are so nice and supportive!**

 **Edward - 19  
Emmett - 21  
**


	2. Chapter 2

As we came over the hill, the cattle are the first to come into my view. Emmett was up on his horse, attempting to keep the cattle together. The gray horse had come back and was on the other side of the lake drinking with vigor.

"Edward! Who do you have here?" Emmett came closer, stopping in front of us and looking at the girl in my arms. She made little sounds in her throat but was still out cold.

"I'm not sure, Emmett. I didn't ask her name yet. Her leg is definitely broken, though and she passed out from the pain, which is for the best. We have to get her to Pa," I said, situating her a little better in my arms.

"Well, I got the cattle back together and that horse won't let me come near him. He started charging me, almost made the cattle scatter again. We might just have to leave him," he said, looking back over his shoulder at the animal that was walking closer without knowing it, keeping its head down and chewing at the grass. The girl shifted in my arms, letting out little breaths against my neck that made bumps rise all over my body. I resisted a shiver of pleasure.

"Mmm," she groaned, lifting her head and looking around. Emmett backed his horse up, not wanting to scare her. She looked up at me and her cheeks soon colored to a soft pink. Her eyes became glassy once again as the pain registered.

"My leg," she huffed, looking down and reaching for it. I couldn't move my hands to stop her.

"We're gonna get you to my Pa so that he can take a look at it. He'll even give you something to bring down the pain." She seemed to lace her fingers back into my hair unconsciously. I tried hard not to think about how good it felt.

"What's your name, girl?" Emmett finally spoke, staying back where he was. Only now noticing him in front of us, her eyes widened slightly, taking in his intimidating size. For the age of twenty-one, Emmett was a very large man. Years of chopping wood, working on the ranch and plowing the fields helped him build so much muscle. He wasn't someone you'd want to be caught in a fight with.

"Isabella," she whimpered, biting her bottom lip as the horse shifted from hoof to hoof. I secured my leg against hers better, trying my best to keep it from moving even more. Her name suits her almost too well. Emmett nodded, placing his hat securely back onto his almost dripping hair. He jerked his head back at the horse walking by the lake.

"Do you care for that horse terribly? He won't let me come close, so we have to leave him. We have to get back, and don't have any more time to waste, all right?" Isabella sat up straighter, looking over Emmett's shoulder at the animal.

"We can't leave Ash, she's my only horse!" She cried, turning her wide eyes to Emmett. "She doesn't like strangers!" She looked up at me with pleading doe eyes. Her chin quivered.

"Will she come if you call her?" We looked over at Ash. She raised her head as if she felt our eyes on her. Her ears perked forward as she spotted Isabella. She took a step closer but didn't move anymore after that. Isabella smiled through a wince.

"Did she buck you off?" I asked, looking down at Isabella as she sat up straighter and raised her fingers to her lips. She stuck her pointer and middle finger into her mouth, blowing until a high-pitched whistle came shooting past her pink lips. Ash immediately jumped forward, coming toward us and kicking up dust as she stopped beside Emmett's horse that startled slightly.

"I don't really remember what happened. She was spooked by something and picked up into a run. I just wasn't expecting it and I fell off and landed on my leg. It happened all so fast," she said, glancing down at it and pressing her lips tightly together as the horse shifted once again. She seemed to forget the pain at times, but not for long.

"Will she let me tie her to my horse? I don't need to be getting hurt. She already charged me once." Emmett glanced over at the horse that was now nuzzling noses with our two. Isabella shook her head and reached out to scratch behind the twitching ears.

"She was just scared without me. She should be fine now that she sees me." She sounded sure enough, so Emmett grabbed the reins and rope from the side of his horse's saddle, securing the two together so that he could lead her. I tightened my arms as Isabella moaned, clenching her eyes shut and fisting her hands in my hair. My horse kept shifting, wanting to get a move on. Her leg was starting to swell already.

"I apologize, mister. It just hurts so bad," she whimpered. Tears dripped from her chin and made dark blue spots on her light blue dress. Seeing her in pain made the one on the back of my head disappear.

Hearing her call me 'mister' reminded me that she didn't even know our names.

"It's quite all right, Isabella. My name is Edward Cullen and this here is Emmett, my older brother," I said, placing my hat back on my head. She nodded shyly. She just seemed to come to terms with the fact that she was defenseless with two strange men. Her grip wasn't as tight as it was before and her palms twitched as if she would rather not be touching me.

"We need to fill our canteens before we leave if we plan on getting back before tomorrow. We'll have to be set at a steady trot," Emmett said, wiping his forehead and grabbing his canteen out of his bag. I threw mine over to him so that I didn't have to get down. We got our stuff together, the cattle moving, and we were on our way over the hill toward home. Isabella closed her eyes and was obviously fighting hard to keep her tears from escaping. I knew apologizing wouldn't fix anything, but I couldn't stop the words from flowing passed my chapped lips. Seeing and hearing her in pain was doing strange things to me.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I wish I could take your pain away," I said, staring forward at the cattle running in front of us. Some calves fell behind, but fought hard to keep up with their mothers.

"I've broken bones before, mister. Worse than this. It seems that the pain gets worse with every new one, though," she said tensely, glancing up at me briefly. Some strands of her hair caught in my stubble, tickling my cheek.

"What could you have possibly been doing to have broken something worse? It's Edward, by the way. Mister makes me feel old," I chuckled. I hoped our conversation would take some of her attention off her leg as it was being jostled. That's all I could offer her until we got back home.

"When I first started taming Ash, she broke my collarbone by kicking me. My Pa grounded me for a month after that. I did it to myself after all." _She_ tamed Ash?

"Did you tame her by yourself? Catch her, too?" I knew my voice sounded surprised. Isabella looked offended for a split second at my tone.

"Yes, sir, I did. I used my Pa's horse to catch her when I saw her grazin' in our fields a few times. Our other horses weren't bothered by her, so I caught her and kept her. Pa almost sold her a few times because of her temper, but I convinced him to keep her. It wasn't her fault. She just needed some love and care, and I was that for her." Her voice seemed to get weaker and scratchier as she told me this. She looked away and stared at the cattle that ran from us.

"My brother-in-law broke his collarbone from a wild stallion. He was just out for a ride and the beast charged him and reared. His horse had to be put down from a hoof to his head. A terrible tragedy and a long recovery for him." I remember Pa having to shoot the horse between the eyes and Jasper yelling as he set his collarbone back in place and wrapped it. That day was terrible. "A few men from town went out and shot that horse. We couldn't have him running around attacking like that. Taming it was out of the question." I shook my head at the memory. Isabella sighed in disdain.

"Every horse is worth it. They just need someone to care. They need patience." I looked away from the horizon and down at her. She sounded older than what she obviously was. With the way the sun was shining on her face, she looked like she couldn't even be older than twenty. She swallowed thickly and didn't meet my gaze.

"Why must you stare?" Her voice broke my focus on her face. I let out a choked, embarrassed laugh and looked away.

"How many years have you been walkin' this Earth, darlin'? Hasn't even been twenty, has it?" She hummed and took a deep breath.

"I think you'd be shocked if you really knew my age," she said. She grunted as the horse hopped over a few holes in the ground.

"Enlighten me then." Couldn't be that bad...

"Sixteen…" Her lips formed a tight line.

I almost fell off the damn horse as the number left her lips.

"Did you just say sixteen? What the hell are you doin' out here?" I demanded. I stopped the horse, but Emmett didn't notice as he kept on going, leading the cattle and Ash. Isabella looked up at me with scared eyes; begging. She looked just about ready to jump off and hobble away.

"Sir, please! I can't go back!" She cried, gripping my shoulders with her nails digging into my skin. "Forget I said anything."

"Why are you out here alone?" My voice was hard and stern. I didn't have it in me to apologize for my swearin'.

"Are your parents mad at you, is that it? Scared of punishment?" I didn't need her Pa or someone thinking I just took her.

"I'm runnin', okay? For a good reason!" I shook my head and got the horse walking again. We had to keep going if we wanted to make it back before tomorrow. We'd have to go through the night with no sleep.

"What's that good reason?"

"You'll take me back!" She whimpered, her eyes watering.

"Isabella… Just tell me before I say something I'll regret." I gritted out.

She looked up at me and spoke through the pain and tears...

* * *

 **A review would make my day!**

 **Thank you so much to the people that left a review! That encourages me and makes me want to work hard!**

 **A guest left a review about a line missing first chapter, but it is there! I hope people tell me if things seem to be missing, though!**

 **Chapter 3 Friday!**

 **Isabella - 16**


	3. Chapter 3

"Y-you can't take me back because I don't have anyone, okay? It would be a waste of your t-time," she stuttered. More tears were leaking down her face and were making dark circles on both of our clothes. Seeing her cry almost made my determination to get answers out of her waiver, but I held strong.

I let go of the reins and wiped a hand down my sweaty face. I glanced down at her before looking straight ahead again.

"Where are your ma and pa, Isabella? You were just talking about him. Isn't he back home worrying sick about you?" I knew my tone was harder than it needed to be with her being so upset and in pain.

"Ma died birthin' me. She didn't even get to hold me; that's what Pa said. They're together now, though."

"Isabella," I breathed, my heart lodging in my throat at the words that left her mouth. Her face was blank and her voice was flat. No emotion behind it.

"I'm not running because Pa is dead, though. He knew he was dying and didn't tell me until the last few days. He found someone to watch over me," she scoffed, glancing over my shoulder to get the sun off her face for a few seconds. "Looks can be quite deceiving, can't they?" Her voice became dark and mocking. She seemed to say it to herself.

"Your folks are gone? Who are you staying with then?" She was reluctant to answer me. She was silent for so long I had to look down at her to make sure she hadn't once again fainted.

"My… soon to be husband," she murmured, looking up at me with her eyes wider. Her lip was bleeding again.

A husband…

Jealousy.

That was what slithered into my head, dancing around and laughing at me. Jealous of a man I didn't know. Jealous over this little slip of a girl sitting in my lap with a very broken and swollen leg. How silly and slightly embarrassing.

"I don't want him, though. He's a horrible human being who roped my Pa into agreeing to let him marry me. He seemed perfect when Pa was around, but after he had passed, then his true self came shining through. He makes me sick," she hissed, her eyes lit with fire and her eyebrows drawn forward in anger and frustration. Some pain I'm sure, too.

"So you ran away thinking he's not going to come after you?" Oh, Isabella.

"He won't. James is a very rich man and has too much at home to leave behind to come after me. I just thought I could start a new life somewhere far away. Find a job and start over. I'm a farm girl to the bone, Mr. Cullen. I don't know what he was thinkin' when he wanted to marry a girl like me. Pa was quite confused at first from his request, too." If only I had a mirror to shove in front of her face to show her why this James would want to marry her. Farm girl or not.

"Did you even know where you were going? You have nothing with you, what if you hadn't fallen and you were riding around for days? What would you eat?" She clearly had not been thinking any of this through and that made frustration sound in my voice. She glanced up at me nervously and I clenched my teeth together.

She laughed suddenly and threw her head back. Her leg seemed to be forgotten as I questioned her sanity in my mind.

"My wedding is tomorrow! I had no time to prepare properly!" Emmett glanced back at us briefly as he heard her raised voice. I gave him a little wave and he nodded, turning back around. I had to take a moment to process what she just said.

"So him being your soon to be husband was a little bit of an understatement, huh?" I couldn't help but chuckle, but she joined me.

"Yeah."

"I've gotta say, Isabella. You are one brave girl to be runnin' away, not a clue where you're going. God must have been watching over you to have Emmett and I so close." I shook my head in disbelief. She could have still been laying there in the grass. She would have ended up suffering and dying, no doubt about it. I cringed at the thought and pushed it out of my mind.

"God's watchin' over me? How silly." She sipped from the cold canteen of water and passed it to me. I had to close my eyes at how good it felt to have the cold heaven enter my mouth and go right down my parched throat.

I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. My family, the entire town, and myself always went to church every Sunday morning. God was a part of all of our lives. The church was the biggest building in town. Couldn't miss it.

"Enlighten me again then, Miss Isabella. Who was watchin' over you then?"

"Ma and Pa, of course."

* * *

 **So this chapter was really short, but now you guys know some more. Most of you guessed the arranged marriage part, which was predictable in this case. Next Friday for another chapter and thank you for reading!**

 **Leave a review of your thoughts! They make my day better while I'm sitting in a classroom!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I write my History Final this morning, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. Good or bad!**

 **Thanks again SunflowerFran for being my beta! I never realize how many mistakes I make no matter how many times I read it over.  
**

* * *

I looked up at the stars and fought to keep my eyes open as we kept going. It was now quite cold out, Emmett and I had put our jackets on, part of mine wrapped around Isabella's shoulders, making her shift in her sleep to get comfortable. She was exhausted and that overruled her pain and she had fallen into slumber about an hour or two ago, little sounds coming from her every now and then.

We eventually stopped for an hour so that the horses and cattle could take a little rest and eat. The little calves greedily sucked at their mothers, their gurgling sounds the only thing disrupting the silence of the night. Emmett came over and sighed, taking big gulps from his canteen and pulling his jacket closer around him. The sun was brutal, but as soon as it went down, the night nipped at you something fierce.

"How's her leg doing? With it sitting for this long, Pa's gonna have to work harder to set it and that's gonna hurt like a bitch," he said, shaking his head and grimacing. I glared at him and looked down at Isabella to make sure she was still sleeping. She didn't need to be hearing his foul words. He shrugged sheepishly. Ma would have slapped his mouth if she were here.

"I haven't looked at it, but it's been hanging in this position for so long, it's going to be even more agony to get her down once we get home. It makes my leg hurt just to think about it. Pa doesn't have anything good enough that'll stop her from screamin' when he sets it." I tightened my arm around her and got her head resting back on my shoulder as she started to fall back from settling into a deeper sleep. Emmett smiled gently down at her with a little chuckle. His eyes drooped a bit before he looked back up at me. We were both so tired, but we didn't have the time to rest.

"I can't stop thinking about falling into bed and sleeping for hours with Rosie in my arms. Sounds amazing," he groaned, palming at his face. Resting my head down on a pillow made me want to groan myself, but I held it in as Isabella whimpered and squirmed in my arms more before settling down.

"So where did she come from?" Emmett broke the silence after a few minutes, jerkin' his chin down to Isabella. I shrugged slowly.

"I didn't ask, but she's actually in a little bit of trouble, though," I confessed. His head shot up. His light blue eyes narrowed.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Marriage trouble," I whispered. I clenched my teeth together. Not my story to tell. Emmett opened his mouth to question me further, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Not my story to tell, brother. You understand, right?" He nodded with a grunt and looked out at the cattle with hard eyes. He wanted to know more just as much as I did.

"Hey, she hasn't told me too much about it. You're not the only one." His shoulders seemed to relax after I said that. Emmett hated to be left out of anything.

We didn't say anymore to each other after that; just enjoying the silence and the few crickets that quieted down every time the cattle made noise or the horses shifted. Isabella seemed to fall into a deeper sleep every minute that passed, her head continuously falling from my shoulder and me barely fast enough to catch it before she fell over or woke up. A few times, I almost jerked her up by her hair but stopped myself just in time before I did.

We knew we had to be on our way as the calves started running around after each other and knocking each other over. They were getting excited and were beginning to move farther away from their mothers. We got them back together and headed toward home. We were now very close.

"Hey, Ed," Emmett called from up front. I just barely caught the little pouch he threw at me.

"What's this?"

"Some jerky. I was saving it until we got really hungry. I can't hold back anymore." He was mumbling through the handful he had stuffed in his mouth. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why didn't I know about this?" He swallowed thickly and shoved more into his mouth with animalistic sounds.

"I didn't need you taking it before it was necessary," he said. I scoffed. Yes, because I ate so much food, way more than Emmett, and couldn't control myself around it. He laughed as if he knew what I was thinking.

I got some pieces out and almost shoved them down my throat. My stomach growled like it was thanking me. I left the rest for Isabella. I let her sleep so that she could escape the pain for a while longer until we got home and she could have a real meal. She could have the jerky if she woke up before we arrived. I took a few more sips from my canteen and shifted Isabella in my arms before I picked up my pace to keep up with Emmett and the cattle.

More stars appeared in the black sky the closer we got to home. Emmett's horse was picking up speed. He was over excited to get back to his wife and bed … for sleep and other things. I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head, shaking those disturbing thoughts away. I was too tired to be thinking about stuff like that.

"Em, could you slow down? I can't go any faster or else Isabella will wake up," I called to him. He looked back at me and slowed. Barely. I rolled my eyes but kept my pace. It put me at ease with Isabella sleeping and her not feeling any pain. Her leg would be throbbing terribly by now instead of a sharp pain like earlier. At least that would be more bearable, but just.

"Whoo!" Emmett suddenly cried, startling Ash, myself, and Isabella, who jumped in my arms and tightened her grip around me with wide eyes and a pale face. The moonlight just barely allowed me to see her features.

"What…?" She was disoriented and looked around frantically. I calmed her down and yelled at Emmett. He wasn't fazed in the least as he waved away my threats with a flick of his hand.

"Home sweet home." He took a long dramatic breath and let it out. We could slightly see the house through the thick trees. The cattle and horses ears twitched at the sound of the other horses in the pasture. I'm sure they were excited to be able to rest and get a good night's sleep. I yawned deeply at the thought.

"Is this your home?" Isabella asked in my ear, her warm breath fanning over my skin. I tensed my muscles to stop from visibly shaking from the sensation. I cleared my throat and looked down at her.

"Sure is," Emmett said loudly before I could open my mouth to reply. How did he even hear her? Isabella laughed at his enthusiasm. It was quite funny coming from a big guy like him.

We broke through the trees and I couldn't remember another time that I felt such relief about being home.

* * *

 **So the chapters are short, but with school work and other things going on in my life, updating more than once a week just wouldn't work. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

 **Join "Pay It Forward" on Facebook. Great group and so welcoming!**

 **Leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It only takes 10 seconds to leave a review...**

 **The three are finally home and Isabella can get some much needed rest!**

* * *

Emmett helped in getting Isabella down, which included a lot of tears and moaning. I held her while Emmett opened the pasture and our two horses happily went in, welcomed by the others who were grazing. Isabella said Ash would be fine with them, but we didn't want Pa's stallion to attack her. We decided to put her in a stall in the barn with some of our older horses. Emmett got the cattle in the pasture across from them while I took careful steps up to the main house where Ma and Pa were.

I walked in with my boots making dull thuds against the hardwood floor. I set Isabella down onto one of the smaller couches. She hissed and left her leg hanging, which felt better since it had been hanging most of the day anyway. I lit candles beside her on the table to her right and hung up my coat and hat. Emmett walked in a few minutes later.

"Want me to go get Pa?" He asked. He looked at Isabella, who was grinding her teeth and clenching her eyes shut against the throbbing pain. I nodded at him and pulled up a chair from the kitchen table to sit beside her.

I heard Emmett's boots above us and then him knocking on their bedroom door. It opened a second later and I heard both his and Pa's voices. Multiple footsteps came down the stairs soon after.

Ma and Pa came around the corner. Her robe billowed out behind her as she came near, her caramel hair in a slight mess. She patted my cheek before looking down at Isabella with her tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, you poor thing," she said. She got more candles and lit them around us. She opened the curtains to let in more natural light from the moon.

I stood up and let Pa sit in my seat with his black bag at his feet. He smiled gently at Isabella with slightly tired eyes. She grinned through her tears.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He dug through his bag and set a few items on the table that Emmett had pulled up beside him. She shifted and winced.

"Isabella," she huffed through the pain. Pa filled a needle and her eyes widened.

"What's your last name?" He was trying to keep her distracted. He grabbed her arm gently and wiped down her bicep. She looked up at me and I moved closer to her with a small grin.

"Swan," she whimpered. Ma grabbed her other hand and rubbed her thumb on the top of it.

"You just look at me," she said as Pa gripped the top of her arm.

"Just to make you feel better," he reassured her. The hand that rested in her lap began to shake. It was over in seconds, but I'm sure it felt like minutes to her. "Just lean back and relax," he said after discarding the needle. She bit into her bottom lip and did what he said. It bled again slightly.

"I'm going to take a look at your leg now, okay Isabella? I apologize if I cause you any more pain." She kept her eyes closed and didn't respond to him. I glanced over at Emmett as he left out the door to get some sleep in his own bed after saying his goodbyes and good-nights to us. Ma walked to the kitchen and rummaged around.

Pa lifted her leg and set it in his lap. Isabella fisted her hands and took heavy breaths. The drugs weren't taking effect just yet. He lifted her dress to her knees and looked it over. Ma handed me a cup of water and a piece of bread.

"Thank you." I kissed her cheek and didn't waste any time in getting both things down.

"Esme, dear, could you go and grab my spectacles, please?" Pa asked. She was gone in a flash with her robe flying out behind her. She loved to help as much as she could.

"Edward, pull up a chair and help me out, would you?" I've told Pa many times that I planned to become a doctor like him, so he let me help him any chance I had. I sat down beside him as Ma came back down and handed over his glasses.

"You never told me you were a doctor, Edward," Isabella mumbled. She seemed less tense, indicating that the drugs Pa gave her were finally kicking in. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there." Ma handed Isabella water.

"Drink this for now, honey. I'll get you something to eat once Carlisle is done here, all right?" Isabella thanked her and accepted the blanket that Ma draped over her.

"Isabella, how did you get this break? This one is quite bad and will take some time to heal," Pa felt around the bone and pointed out certain things to me.

"I fell off my horse," She said it in an embarrassed tone. She seemed to lower her head in shame.

"Ah, the dreaded horse fall. Seems everyone has their turn of broken bones from them. Please call me Carlisle, also." Pa liked to be well acquainted with his many patients.

There was silence after that. Isabella made sounds of pain every now and then, but the drugs Pa gave her worked well. She almost fell asleep a few times, something that I would like to do. My eyes drooped for a second.

"I'll give you something stronger before I set the bone. We'll get you something to bite down on, but I'm afraid I can't give you anything that will completely take the pain away." She nodded in understanding. Pa got more drugs ready and told me to grab one of his belts that Isabella could bite on. Pa was ready to go by the time I got back downstairs to them. Ma had her arm around Isabella's shoulders and got her to look away and place her face into the crook of her neck. She whispered in her ear.

"It'll be over quick," I promised before placing the leather between her teeth. Pa instructed her to relax, bite down, and yell as loud as she had to. She actually chuckled as he said that and Ma smoothed down her mahogany hair.

"Hold her foot, son." He removed her boots and I held on tight to her tiny foot with a strong grip. Pa situated his hands and nodded at me. I looked up at Isabella's face buried in Ma's neck.

"3, 2, 1…" His countdown trailed off as his hands moved fast. The loud snap and her cry made my hair stand on end. Ma was hushing her and Pa was already quickly wrapping her leg, telling her gently how well she had done and that he had heard grown men yell louder than her. She was too busy crying to laugh at that one.

We all looked over as little feet ran down the stairs. Bree and Riley came skidding around the corner. I laughed at the large stick in Riley's hands. Bree rubbed at her eyes, her doll clutched in her arms. She elbowed Riley in the side to lower the weapon raised over his head. His dirty blonde hair was all over the place.

"Who's that?" Bree asked. Riley was staring at Isabella with his mouth hanging open. He pointed at her and jumped up and down. His tone was cocky as he turned to his sister.

"An angel, dummy."

* * *

 **Finals week is over and I couldn't be happier! Reviews definitely helped me through! Thank you to the people reading and to those who wished me luck on my finals; greatly appreciated.**

 **See you guys next week!**

 **Carlisle - 38  
Esme - 35  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I somehow completely forgot to update this morning, so I'm updating now! Please leave a review!  
**

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table and dug into the cooked vegetables, ham, and eggs that Ma had made for breakfast. I glanced at Riley and held back from teasing him. He was looking over his shoulder at Isabella, who was now lying on the bigger couch, sleeping with her leg in a cast that Pa had put together. She was knocked out by the drugs Pa had given her. We all got some more sleep before waking up at 6:30 to feed the animals. Emmett and I only got four hours of sleep, but we've gotten less.

"Riley, your food is going to go cold. Eat," Ma said as she came walking in wearing a peach colored dress. Her hair was up in a tight bun and Pa followed her with his eyes from where he sat at the head of the table. He smiled and winked at me as I caught him staring at her. I chuckled and shoved more food into my mouth.

"So where is Isabella from?" Pa asked. Ma sat down beside him with her own plate of food. I was surprised Emmett didn't come over to eat this amazing meal, but I'm sure Rose had kept him home to eat with her. Alice and Jasper, too.

I swallowed the forkful in my mouth before answering him.

"I actually don't know. We never got to talking about that. Quite a ways away, though." Riley was staring at her again with dazed blue eyes. Pa tapped the table and got him eating again. Riley blushed and shovelled some vegetables into his mouth. Riley may be six, but he was infatuated with Isabella. It wasn't a mystery to see why.

"Did she say how old she is?" Ma asked. I rubbed the back of my neck. Girls younger than her have had kids already, farm girls more than others, but only more questions would be asked because of her age. Ma had Emmett when she was just fifteen. They should never be out on their own, though.

"She's sixteen," I mumbled. Pa paused his fork in front of his mouth and raised his eyebrows at me. Ma's face pinched into concern. Riley and Bree kept eating without a care in the world.

"Quite young, huh?" I nodded hesitantly.

"Once she wakes and has something to eat, we'll all talk, okay?" Ma said. She poured more milk for everyone before she started to clean up the table and take away our empty plates.

Riley and Bree soon ran outside to find the dogs to play with. Callie, our Field Spaniel, was just about to birth some puppies from Duck, Emmett's Duck Tolling Retriever. Yes, Emmett named him Duck. We still teased him about it. Jasper and Alice have an old Dalmatian, Scotty. He just lies on their porch all day. We also have an Australian Shepherd, Gus, but he's almost never around. He's mostly gone doing his own thing. We're all shocked that he comes back at all and hasn't been picked off by coyotes yet.

"Edward, is she in some sort of trouble?" Pa finally asked. He sat back and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He took sips from the coffee Ma set in front of him. She offered me some, but I declined politely.

"How about she tells you, okay? There's definitely more she still has to tell me." He nodded in understanding and went back to drinking his coffee. He soon left down the hallway to his office and closed the door with a soft click.

Ma came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She rested her chin on the top of my head and patted my chest.

"I'm very proud of you, you know that?" She said gently. I looked over at Isabella and sighed softly.

"Why's that?" Ma sat down in the chair beside me and gripped my hands.

"I'm proud of you for looking out for that girl and getting her here safe. Why wouldn't I be?" I rubbed at my scruff and shrugged.

"I just did what anyone else would do," I replied calmly. She shook her head with a sad sigh.

"No, Edward. So many people would say that she wasn't their problem and just walk on by. Then she'd still be lying there…" I looked away and at Isabella's relaxed, pale face again. She felt no pain at the moment.

Her folks were definitely looking down on her, no doubt about it.

* * *

 **A guest said that at Carlisle and Esme's age, it's hard to believe that Riley and Bree are their children. Carlisle is 38 and Esme is 35, and people back then had many children starting at a very young age until their forties because of no form of contraception and children were lost from diseases, so many were planned and an accident!**

 **Please leave a review; I love reading and replying to them!**

 **Riley - 6  
Bree - 6**


	7. Chapter 7

I closed my eyes and tilted my head up toward the water beating down on my body. It took away the grime that was caked on my face and the warmth relaxed my aching muscles from being on a horse for hours upon hours. I washed my hair and body before getting out and wrapping a fluffy towel around my waist.

I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me. I pulled on dark brown trousers and a white button down before rubbing the towel over my hair. It stood on end, but it would go down once it dried. I looked into the mirror hanging on my wall.

I rubbed my hands on my scruff and knew Alice would bring it up when she saw me. She would have me sitting in a chair, shaving it off in no time. I shrugged at my reflection and left.

I walked down to everyone else with the towel around my shoulders to see that Isabella was no longer on the couch, but sitting at the table with Ma and Riley. Isabella had her leg propped up on a chair across from her while Riley practically threw food at her. She smiled gently at him and took every bite he offered her while Ma laughed and tried to slow him down.

"Riley, buddy, slow down before you make her choke," I chuckled gently as I walked over to the three of them. Riley blushed and Isabella swallowed her last mouthful.

"She has to eat it all so that her leg will be not broked," he said, spooning up more eggs and holding it up to Isabella.

I shook my head at him.

"Broken, Riley," I corrected. Isabella took the eggs and drank some milk. He puffed out his chest with pride as he fed her.

"I think I'm all egged out, Riley. Thank you for feeding me, though," Isabella said gently and patted his head, letting Ma take her plate to the sink. I pulled up a chair and sat.

"I think she can feed herself." Riley got down from his chair, pulled his boots on and plunked a hat on his head in a daze from having Isabella touch him. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's all right," Isabella said and waved at Riley as he opened the door. He stuck his tongue out at me before slamming it behind him. Ma shook her head and sat down on the other side of Isabella.

"Carlisle is going to pull his hair out if that boy keeps slammin' that door while he's trying to read and write," Ma said as she sipped a cup of tea. Speak of the devil...

"You got that right." Pa came walking down the hallway and bent down to place a kiss on the top of Ma's head. She pointed to a cup of coffee on the counter and he took it with a big gulp. His glasses were set on the top of his head.

He looked at Isabella and nodded at her leg. "How does it feel? Are you in much pain?" She shook her head shyly and drank more of the milk in front of her.

"You let me know when the pain is too much, okay? Let me wrap the cast right now and then Esme can help you bathe." Pa went to his study to get some while Ma helped Isabella pull her dress up slightly. The gentleman side of me made me glance down and stare at my feet. She had on a pair of Ma's slippers, which were on the bigger side, but she looked comfortable in them, which is all I wanted for her.

"I hope it's not too much trouble for you to help me," Isabella said as Pa was coming back. Ma waved her hands at Isabella and shook her head.

"Not at all, sweetheart. I'm more than happy to help you." She touched her cheek before moving out of the way so that Pa could sit in her place to wrap Isabella's cast so that it wouldn't get wet.

"All right sweetheart, just bring your leg down gently and put it on mine," he instructed smoothly, flicking his glasses down onto the bridge of his nose. Isabella slowly moved her leg from where it was resting on the chair and Pa helped her place it on his knee before getting to work. I watched intently as he finished and tucked the ends into the cast to keep it in place for the time being. She thanked him with pink cheeks and a sweet smile.

"Just doing my job, dear," he responded with a smile back. He stood up and looked at me.

"Will you come to my study and talk with me, Edward?" He asked me as Ma led Isabella down the hallway to the bathroom. Pa placed his glasses back on the top of his head and walked ahead of me as we went to his study. I shoved my hands into my pockets and dreaded the talk that we were about to have.

He closed the door behind us and sat in his chair while I stood by the door. He nodded down to the chair across from him, but I shook my head with a swallow. His smile was amused.

"Why so tense, son?" I resisted the urge to glare at him and instead opted to roll my eyes while looking up at the ceiling.

"I really don't know more than you do," I sighed. He laced his fingers together, placed his elbows down on his desk and fixed his blue gaze on my green one.

"How 'bout you sit down and tell me why a girl her age is in our home with a very broken leg. Start there."

After hearing his tone, I sat down with a huff and told him everything I knew.


	8. Chapter 8

"So she ran from home because she's going to marry a man that she doesn't like? Edward, her father gave her to James. We have to take her back before he involves the authorities," Pa said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. I fisted my hands in my lap and glared at him.

"Pa, James is a terrible man. Isabella is sure that he won't even attempt to look for her," I said harshly, trying to get him to change his mind about taking her back.

"How do you know the words coming from her are true? She can just be saying these things and we can all get in trouble for keeping her here."

"I'll take full responsibility for it if it comes down to that." I placed a hand on my chest and begged him with my eyes. "Let her tell you. She is speaking the truth! You can see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice," I stated. Pa leaned back in his chair and stared at me, his lips pressed into a tight line.

"They were getting married today. How can he not come after her?" I didn't want to think of James tracking down Isabella.

"Pa…" I trailed off at the sound of knuckles against the door. It opened and Ma poked her head in with a small smile.

"Carlisle, Isabella said that she'd like something to bring down the pain," she said. I instantly stood up so that I could go and check on her. Ma and Pa stayed back to talk about what just transpired between us.

I walked into the living area and looked at Isabella sitting on one of the couches. She had on one of Ma's dresses that was light purple and her damp hair was in a loose braid over her right shoulder. She smiled up at me, but her pain was evident with her eyebrows draw together.

"How was your bath?" I sat down on the couch across from her as she leaned back.

"It felt great. James only let me use cold water." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around her torso. "I feel so much better after that and not having to rush," she sighed wistfully. I wanted to brush back the few strands of hair that had escaped her braid and wring James' neck. If only he were in front of me at the moment.

"How long did you live with him before you ran?"

"Almost two weeks. Felt much longer than that, though. He always had some of his men looking after me whenever he was away at work." Her tone was hard again and she was watching her fingers twine together in her lap.

"He had men watch you?" I knew my tone sounded disbelieving, but who could blame me? Why would he ever need Isabella to be watched? She noticed the questioning look in my eyes.

"James knows that I don't like him. In fact, he knows I detest him. He knew running was always on my mind. So he had men watch over me when he couldn't. I took my chance when his maids were helping me change into my wedding dress…"

"Isabella, Esme tells me that your leg is causing you pain. Let me just grab my bag from upstairs, okay?" Pa walked in with Ma and interrupted what Isabella was in the middle of saying. I held back my frustration and accepted the offer for some tea from Ma.

"Thank you again for the dress, Mrs. Cullen. It's been a while since I've worn one this nice," Isabella said gratefully as she smoothed her hands down the material over her thighs. I was embarrassed at how my eyes followed her hands so intently and my heart hammered against my ribcage.

"Call me Esme, dear. You're quite welcome for the dress. I haven't worn it in some time, so I'm glad someone is." They smiled at each other as Pa came down and sat beside Isabella and brought out the necessary items. She didn't seem as nervous for the needle, but it was still there on her face.

It was quick and Pa got me to discard of the used needle as he closed up his bag. Isabella thanked him and sipped at the cup of tea Ma had given her. Pa took a drink from his cup of coffee. He cleared his throat and set down his cup.

"I must say, I am quite shocked that the telephone hasn't rang for me ye-"

We all looked in the direction of the phone as its ringing stopped Pa's sentence. Ma giggled and Pa sighed, smiling at us before rounding the corner and answering the noisy thing.

"I was thinking the same thing. Carlisle would have usually been out the door before any of us were up." That was true. Pa was a very busy man, but he always found a way to spend time with his family. Especially Riley and Bree.

"Seems I have to go to town and check on the Weber twins. Winter is on its way, so the flu is going around," Pa announced as he came back into the room. He wrapped his arms around Ma and placed a lingering kiss to her lips. I glanced at Isabella and chuckled at her blush. I've seen my folks do worse, but I didn't need to be thinking about that. "I'll be back for dinner tonight," he said in a whisper. He walked to the door and grasped the handle.

"Edward, if Isabella's drugs wear off, you know how to give her more, right?" He stepped out onto the front porch. I saluted him playfully.

"Of course, sir." He waved at us and then was gone.

"Well, dears, I'm going to head over to Emmett and Alice's to make sure that they will be over tonight," Ma said. She draped a shawl over her shoulders and left after a few more words to the both of us.

I took our teacups to the sink and set them in before, once again, sitting across from her. She had her leg propped up and pillows behind supporting her weight.

"How does your leg feel?" I questioned. She swept strands of mahogany hair out of her face and smiled.

"Much better now. I couldn't imagine not having drugs to help with this. I'm very tired of moaning and crying."

"I'm glad. I would hate very much to see you cry any more," I said. She twined her fingers in her lap again and blushed. The long pause of silence was awkward, but Isabella broke it with a gasp.

"How's Ash doing?" Her shoulders tensed and she craned her neck in an attempt to look out the window at her horse that had started all this trouble and brought her here.

"Ash is doing just fine. I fed her early this morning and put her in one of our smaller, separate pastures while you were still sleeping. I took her saddle and reins and hung them up in the barn to help her relax more." Isabella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. I hope she's not too much trouble." I waved my hands at her.

"Not at all. She's just in a new place and is unsure of everything, is all. It's to be expected."

"Um, would you be able to ride her for me? I don't want her to stop being used. I mean, you don't have to, I just…" I laughed at her loss of words and her cheeks colored beautifully.

"I can for sure do that, Isabella. It'll be good for her to have someone new ride her. You never want a horse warmed up to only one person, after all."

"Pa tried to take her for a few rides. That didn't work out too well. Can you just promise me you'll be careful? She's a lot stronger than she looks." My smile widened at her concern for my safety. The tone of her voice made my chest tight and butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Thank you for your concern, but I think I can handle her," I said with a smirk. She burst out laughing and rolled her eyes.

Her smile…

The front door suddenly burst open and her smile dropped from her face while Ma, Riley, Bree, and Alice came inside. Alice had her little hands around her protruding belly. She hobbled closer and opened her arms toward Isabella, who was leaning away slightly and looking at me nervously.

"Isabella, we're going to be best friends!"

I groaned and wiped my hands down my face.

So it begins.


	9. Chapter 9

"Edward, keep your eyes on what you're doing unless you want to chop off your fingers!"

Ma tapped my wrist and I quickly looked away from Isabella, Riley, and Alice who were on the couch talking. Glancing back down to the task at hand, I saw that I was at the very end of the carrot and a cut away from getting my finger caught. I looked up at Ma and she gave me a strange smile. I cocked an eyebrow at her before she went back to peeling the potatoes.

I felt my face heating up from being caught staring at Isabella like Riley does. It's cute when he does it, but me? Not so much. I cleared my throat and grabbed another carrot.

"Carlisle said that after dinner tonight, he'd like the three of us to talk to Isabella and get a clear picture of what's going on with her. Do you understand?" I glanced at Ma before looking back down. I'd really rather not talk about Isabella and James, but I wanted to know so much more about her. Ma and Pa had the right to know as well now that she was staying in their home. I sighed and set down the knife.

"Can you make sure Pa doesn't step over the line? We all know that he can go overboard with the questions," I said.

"I know, honey. I'll talk to him after we eat. All I want is for Isabella to be safe and comfortable. We all do."

"Edward, you should let Isabella shave your face," Alice sang as she came skipping over. I almost cut my finger as I flung my head around to look down at her. She rubbed her protruding belly and looked up at me with eager gray eyes.

"Alice, I've never done that before! I'll cut him!" Isabella called to her. I looked at her over Alice's head at her red face. She looked scared while Riley sat in her lap and played with her braid.

"Alice, I think I can shave my own face…" But I definitely wouldn't complain to have Isabella that close to me. I swallowed thickly and chuckled nervously. Alice's eyes flashed mischievously.

"She has to practice for when she gets a husband." I heard Isabella make a sound in the back of her throat.

"Alice!" She choked. She looked ready to drop Riley from her lap and hobble over here to drag Alice away. I rubbed the back of my neck with a sigh.

"I'm helping Ma…"

~.~

"I'm scared," Isabella whispered as she held the blade in her nimble fingers in front of me. We were in the bathroom across from my bedroom. Alice, Riley, and Bree took over helping Ma with dinner. I rubbed more shaving cream onto my face.

"It'll be fine. I can do it if you really don't want to. I apologize on Alice's behalf. She can be…"

"Very demanding and controlling?" She offered for me. I let out a laugh and nodded my head. That was so very true, and everyone always ended up doing what she said. She was going to be an amazing mother.

"You should be relaxing anyway. Here, I can manage." I held my hand out for the blade, but dropped it back to my knee when she didn't hand it over. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I want to do it."

"You do?"

"Well, I should learn. I have my chance now and I should take it, right?" She moved the blade into her other hand and shuffled the chair she was sitting on closer so that she could better reach me. I resisted the urge to take a deep breath of her scent. Flowers and strawberries.

"So I just go down?" She questioned. I hummed my answer as she started on my left cheek. "You just don't want to press down too hard or you'll nick me," I said gently as she made another pass. She had her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and didn't give any sign of hearing what I had said.

"Well, you're not bleeding yet," she said proudly. She held up the hand mirror in her lap for me to see the two passes that she had made.

Clear and smooth.

"Are you still scared?"

"I just really don't want to make you bleed or cut you too bad," she went down to my chin.

"As long as you don't move the blade to the side, I should be just fine." She was back to concentrating.

It took a few minutes for Isabella to break the silence.

"I apologize for only saying it now, but thank you for bringing me here and having your Pa fix up my leg. I couldn't be more grateful for that," she said gently as she applied more shaving cream to the left side of my face. She met my eyes for a moment and I marveled at their deep brown color; like chocolate…

"I'm just happy that you're not in pain any more or having to deal with James," I said. "What do you think you're going to do once your leg is healed?" My hands twitched in my lap as she gently gripped my chin and tilted my head to the left to get to my right cheek.

"With all the talking Alice has done, I haven't really gotten around to thinking about that." We chuckled at that. "I mean, what if James involves the authorities? I doubt he will, but what if it does happen? I'm only sixteen and he's twenty-six. He could tell them anything and I'd hate myself if you and your family got in trouble because of me," she leaned back and looked into my eyes. They were now glassy with tears.

"Just because he's older does not mean they will believe him over you," I argued.

"If only you met him. I swear that man can make you believe anything! I bet he could make you believe in Santa Claus." I tilted my head. Did I hear her right?

"Santa Claus? Oh, come on Isabella." She laughed and set the blade down.

"I'm serious! He should have become an actor! I think that's the only thing he's good at," she grumbled.

"Santa Claus is a little extreme, don't you think?" She made her face go blank and stared straight into my eyes.

"Not at all…" She cracked a smile.

"Perhaps magic? Not Mr. Claus."

"When did you find out he wasn't real?" We both forgot about shaving my face, but I wasn't complaining.

"Oh, that was a terrible day. It was even on Christmas!" Isabella put her hands over her mouth.

"Was it Emmett?"

"Of course, it was! Only he could upset me that much. I got something that he had wanted, so he decided that it would make him feel better if he just came out with it and told me Santa Claus wasn't even real and that it was Ma and Pa that got up in the middle of the night to put the presents under the tree. I also don't think I'd ever cried so long before, either. He had many more chores to do for two weeks and I was a miserable seven-year-old boy." She was trying not to laugh in my face, but failing was an understatement. My lips parted as she put her hand on my knee without any thought to it and cut off her laughing.

"Edward, I am so sorry. That was so unfair of him to do," she said. I was just working on not looking down at where her hand was. She removed it as if it was no big deal, but I saw the little bit of color that had crept up onto her face. I shrugged away the brief awkwardness.

"The worst part is that I haven't gotten him back for that yet. Emmett is not an easy being to get back at, and he never gives up. He will keep going until you give up first."

"I bet you and I could get him back," she murmured. Her tone was scheming.

"Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing at the moment, but with this broken leg, I have a lot of time to sit around and think about things."

"So, you're Isabella?"

I looked over at Rosalie standing in the doorway and frowned.

Her ice blue eyes stared down at Isabella like she was a bug from under her shoe.

* * *

 **Alice - 18**


	10. Chapter 10

"Rose…" I stood up and she crossed her arms, meeting my eyes with a glare.

"Edward, you know why I'm not happy about this," she said hotly, her eyes flickering down to Isabella before looking back at me. I moved to stand in front of her to shield her from Rose's wrath.

"Huh, when are you ever happy about anything?" She sneered at me and backed out into the hallway.

"Can't you just leave it alone?"

"Leave it alone? I am a part of this family just as much as you are," she hissed while pointing her finger at me. I heard the talking in the kitchen die down to a few whispers.

"I heard about her little problem. You can't think this won't turn into something bigger and that we won't all be dragged into it. You and Emmett didn't think this through _at all_." I gawked at her before taking a threatening step forward.

"Who are you to tell me what's right or wrong?"

"The person who's carrying your-"

"Rosie, honey, just come back to the kitchen," Emmett said as he came around the corner and wrapped his arms around his wife. She gave him a small glance before pressing her lips together and glaring at me again.

"Emmett, you were just saying-"

"Nothing. Can we not start anything tonight? Don't you and Ma have good news to announce? Do you wanna ruin that?" He interrupted her. She huffed and let her arms fall. Emmett shot me an apologizing glance as she shoved his arms away and brushed past to leave. He looked over my shoulder at Isabella, who was still sitting in the chair.

"Isabella, I'm sorry about Rosie. She doesn't know everything yet and is just very protective, is all. You understand, right?" I turned around to face her and frowned at the fear on her pale face. She stood up shakily and shook her head at me as I started to move to help her.

"I thoroughly understand, Emmett. I'm sure I would be, too if I were Rose. Anyone would." Her voice was small and quiet and I wanted to march out into the kitchen to give Rosalie a piece of my mind, but I knew Emmett and Ma wouldn't be too happy with me.

"Just ignore her; I do." Emmett shot me a look before sighing and rubbing a hand down his face. He had already shaved, which I still had to finish.

"Pa will be home soon. Ma said dinner should be ready in about an hour or so." With that, he lumbered away, his muscled frame almost too big for the narrow hallway. If the atmosphere weren't so tense at the moment, I would have laughed.

"Isabella, I'm sorry for that. It wouldn't have mattered if your situation wasn't like it is; she never takes kindly to new people." She was looking down at her slippered feet and chewing on her bottom lip that had a little scab on it.

"It's fine, really." What a terrible liar.

"I'll just finish with this…" I reached for the blade, but her hand beat me to it and she put her other hand on my shoulder, putting slight pressure on it. I sat down in the chair as she indicated.

"I've already started, might as well finish. Right?" She was putting on a fake smile, but I decided to leave it alone. It was obvious she didn't want to talk too much about it.

She put more shaving cream on my face and never met my eyes once as she finished the job. Her hand was shaky and her whole body was tense. No more happy banter was there in her eyes. She held the mirror up in front of my face and let me take a look.

"This is great, Isabella, thank you. It's a better job than what I could have done," I said lightly. She smiled tight-lipped at me. The easygoing Isabella was completely gone after Rosalie's harsh words.

"Don't," I finally said, wiping my face down with a damp towel before turning to her. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Don't let someone like Rose bring you down. That's all she's good at, and just know that it gets her nowhere. She isn't better than you," I said forcefully.

"I think she's right," she whispered, wringing her fingers together.

"About what?"

"That I'm only putting your family in danger. James is a very powerful man, Edward. He gets what he wants when he wants it."

"Isabella, don't stress yourself thinking about James. He isn't good enough to even be on your mind."

"Isabella? Eddie?" Bree walked in with her long black hair down in gentle waves and her doll clutched in her little arms. Isabella instantly relaxed and smiled down at her sweetly. Only Bree is allowed to call me Eddie. I smiled at her.

"Mama says dinner is going to be served now. Papa is on his way home, too." I picked her up, held her close to my chest and held my other arm out for Isabella to take. Riley ran passed us to grab the two kitchen chairs to put back around the table.

"I'm nervous," she said, her steps were slow as we made our way to the kitchen. Bree rested her head on my shoulder and played with the little hairs on the back of my neck. I swore in my mind for what Rosalie did.

"Rosalie won't say anything in front of everyone else. She would never embarrass Ma like that. Not intentionally." She chewed on her bottom lip in a way that made my stomach tense. I looked away and hoisted Bree higher up in my arms. Thinking of how good Isabella felt clutching my arm and leaning up against my side was a terrible idea at the moment.

"I feel like the biggest nuisance ever," she groaned. We turned the corner and my eyes fell on Rosalie, who zeroed in on Isabella, her smile leaving her face from whatever Ma was saying. Ma looked up at us and her face broke into one of the widest smiles I have ever seen before on her face. She almost looked like she was going to cry.

"Edward, you look so much better now without all that hair on your face," Alice said as she came over and took Isabella from me to help sit her down in a chair. There were already platters of food on the table, steam rising and ready to eat. Ma had to keep slapping Emmett's hands away as he went for the food. He pouted and slumped down into a chair. Isabella giggled at him and I basked in the sound. She didn't notice the thundering look Rosalie gave her as she set another plate of food on the table.

"See Isabella? You didn't even nick his face. Looks great," Alice continued, sitting down beside her and rubbing her swollen stomach that prevented her from pulling her chair closer to the table. Emmett and Riley snickered at her.

"Where's Jasper, honey?" Ma asked as she brought drinks to the table. I sat down on Isabella's other side after Riley fought me for it. Isabella and Alice had a good laugh over that.

"Oh, he's feeding the dogs and giving the cattle and horses more water before coming over. He shouldn't be too long," she said. She turned back to Isabella and continued to talk her poor ear off. Rosalie sat across from me with her arms crossed and her head turned away. I rolled my eyes at her and scoffed to myself.

"This all smells great Ma. We should do this more often," I mentioned, looking at all the food on the table. She ran her fingers through my hair as she passed behind me.

"Thank you, darlin'. I love cooking for everyone," she commented. Emmett grumbled as Riley and Bree snuck some food while Ma's back was turned.

"I hope so because your cooking is to die for. Happily." Emmett grabbed for some buttered rolls, but Ma leveled him with a stare that made him slowly retract his hand. Riley hid his smile behind his hands while Emmett continued to pout.

"Sorry we're late," Pa said as he came through the door with Jasper behind him. I watched as Isabella's eyes widened for a second, and I knew it was because of Jasper's facial hair. Now Alice may be able to make Jasper do everything else, but he will not hack off his mustache and beard for her.

No way, no how.

They hung up their coats and Jasper came over and placed a kiss on Alice's head before sitting down beside her.

"Esme, this looks and smells amazing," he said as he piled food onto his plate. He wasn't as big as Emmett, but he ate just as much. Ma had to make extra just for the two of them. Pa pecked Ma's lips, praised her meal, and sat at the head of the table to fill his own plate. He paused only to push his glasses up onto the top of his head.

"Isabella, how are you feeling?" She stopped eating and grew red under all the eyes that turned to her. Rosalie kept looking down at her plate and continued to eat.

Good.

"I feel okay. I haven't needed anything since you left, but I guess I've been pretty distracted," she said. Ma smiled down at her plate.

"That's good. It's not fun to have those drugs in you all the time. I've had patients that I've had to pump full of them and I don't think they even knew where they were when that happened." I've seen it before, and you would swear they were liquored up if you didn't know any better. I couldn't even imagine Isabella like that.

"How are the Weber boys?" Ma asked.

Pa cleared his throat and took a swig of water. Ma's eyebrows drew together in concern.

"Isaac isn't too bad and should be fine by the end of this week. Joshua, on the other hand, had to be taken to the hospital and be put under a constant watch. He's deathly sick and I am shocked that it didn't spread to the rest of them. I will be heading over tomorrow to check on them and then Joshua. It's a terrible thing and I pray he'll make it through." Pa shook his head sadly, as Ma placed a hand over her heart.

"Joshua is a tough little man. He'll pull through, I have no doubt about it," Emmett said as he took more food to pile onto his plate. Jasper glared at him and grabbed more before it was all taken.

Conversation lightened up after that and flowed freely. Isabella and Alice talked about the baby and Ma chastised Emmett for taking food that he didn't need. He apologized through a mouthful and spewed some out across the table. Riley and Bree giggled in glee and shoveled food into their mouths. Ma and Pa chewed out Emmett again before turning on the two. I shook my head at all the banter and glanced down at Isabella beside me. She had her fork down and was looking around at everyone, her doe eyes shining and her lips turned up into a gentle smile. I studied the content look on her face and lost my breath at how beautiful she was. My mind took a sharp turn and I saw her by my side all the time. Holding her hand and taking long walks through the garden. Holding her close and kissing her. Sleeping in the same bed and her stomach growing with my child…

I slammed my hand down on the table and choked on the food that I attempted to swallow while having those thoughts. All conversation stopped and Isabella's hand found its place on my back, patting it swiftly.

"Are you okay?" She asked urgently, holding my glass of water up to me. I grabbed it thankfully and took big gulps, my face beat red. This could not be happening right now…

"I think it's time for some wine. It'll help wash it down," Emmett announced with a chuckle, getting up and grabbing a bottle from the refrigerator. Jasper and Pa gladly took a glass and Ma and Rosalie shared a look. Alice vibrated in her seat.

"Rosie, I know you'll want some. Ma?" He brought over glasses for them and prepared to pour. Ma and Rosalie placed their hands over the glasses and smiled. Pa and I looked at each other confused.

Emmett looked at us all before laughing. "Since when do _you_ not want wine?" He asked Rosalie, setting the bottle down in confusion.

"Well, that's what the news is about," Ma said while glancing at Pa.

"What is it, Mama?" Bree asked, clutching her doll and swinging her legs back and forth.

Ma grabbed Pa's hand and Rosalie grabbed Emmett's. Their smiles were blinding. Ma nodded her head to Rosalie.

"You want me to say it?" She looked shocked. Emmett looked just about ready to burst. Patience wasn't his specialty.

"Esme and I…"

* * *

 **Jasper - 25**


	11. Chapter 11

"How did I not notice this?" Pa had a look of disbelief on his face and had Ma wrapped up in his arms. Emmett stared down at his wife, not yet processing what they had just told us. Rosalie laughed at him while Alice jumped up and grabbed her into her arms.

"I knew it, I knew it!" She sang. Riley and Bree got up and ran to the group, wanting to be in on what everyone else was so happy about. I looked down at Isabella and she had a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe they're both expecting," I said. Jasper and Isabella laughed and I got up to hug the two women.

"Is this going to be the last one, Ma?" I teased her, kissing the top of her head. She swatted at my shoulder and I got away, approaching Rosalie with a gentle smile. She returned it with one of her own while Emmett watched us closely from the corner of his eye.

"Congratulations, Rosalie. I know how bad you've wanted this and I'm really happy for you." For the moment, we put aside what had happened earlier in the evening and hugged each other before she was swept away into Emmett's monstrous arms.

"I'm happy for you," Isabella said as she came up beside me. Rosalie nodded at her before turning away. It was better than completely ignoring her.

Ma wrapped her arm around Isabella and smiled down at her.

"Oh, Esme. Congratulations." They hugged and laughed together. Alice was already talking about baby clothes and what color the rooms would be. Would they both be boys, girls, or separate? Pa and Emmett looked overwhelmed and were pushed to the side as the women started plotting. I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed at their alarmed faces.

"Aren't you used to this by now, old man?" I clapped my father on the back and enjoyed watching his facial expressions. He narrowed his eyes at me playfully.

"First off, I'm not old. Second, you never get used to it. You'll understand one day," he said. I wasn't completely sure, but I swear his eyes flickered to Isabella before turning to Emmett.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father," he breathed. He picked up his glass of wine and drank it all down before filling it again.

"I thought you two were trying for a while now?" I asked. I'm sure I've heard Ma, Alice, and Rosalie talking about it before.

"Yeah, a couple months ago. It just wasn't happening, so I thought it would be a while before it worked," he mumbled, drinking down half of his second glass.

"Well, are we going to eat or what? The food will go cold," Ma said, bustling everyone to sit down and continue with our meals. Isabella didn't look as happy as before when we all got the news. She moved her food around her plate but didn't bother eating anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered. No one else noticed, too busy with their own conversations. She glanced at me with wide eyes, not knowing that I had picked up on her quick mood change.

"It's silly."

"I'm all ears." She sighed and took a sip of her water.

"It doesn't feel right to be here and celebrate with you all. I _should_ be back home with James, married and 'happy'." That thought made me feel sick to my stomach. I swallowed thickly and sighed.

"No, you shouldn't. You're right where you're supposed to be." She smiled gently at that. Her eyes told me the she didn't believe a word I said, though.

"Well don't let me dampen the mood," she said and started eating, ending our short conversation. I stared at her a little longer before being dragged into another one with Jasper and Emmett, who was still suffering from disbelief.

"I think you need to slow down," I commented and snatched the bottle of wine from Emmett's hand as he went to pour his third glass. I poured more into mine and Jasper took it from me. Isabella shook her head as he tilted it at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to process it," he said. We all looked over at Rosalie, who talked animatedly with Ma, Pa, and Alice.

"Hey, you've handled it better than I did so far." I laughed as I thought back to Jasper when he found out that Alice was with their first child. Emmett and I laughed at him for a solid week.

Isabella looked at all of our faces, obviously wanting to know what happened, but too shy to ask. Jasper suddenly seemed very interested in his food while Emmett excitedly jumped into the story.

"So Rosalie and I were over here with Ma, Pa, and Edward; just talking and having some wine and cigars. Jasper comes running through the front door with the dogs yapping behind him and he was hyperventilating so hard. His face was beet red and Pa jumped up and was asking him questions, firstly if Alice was okay."

Isabella had her hands over her mouth, giggling and shooting looks at Jasper, who had pink cheeks and was trying not to laugh himself.

"It gets better," Emmett said after swallowing some of his food.

"He opens his mouth to start talking, and then just falls and passes out. Edward and I were laughing so hard because Rosie already knew, and she told me, so I told Edward earlier in the day. We didn't wanna tell Ma and Pa because Alice wanted to do that with Jasper."

"So of course, Alice comes walking in after Jasper, cries out that she's expecting and doesn't even acknowledge that her husband is down on the ground. Oh no, she just yells and yells about how she wanted to tell Ma and Pa together." I chuckled and shook my head. My cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much. Isabella's eyes were shining with mirth and her cheeks had a pretty pink to them. Her eyes met mine for a fleeting moment before looking back at Jasper and being swept up into another conversation.

Dinner went well and everyone pitched in to help clean up. The scraps were thrown out the window above the sink to the dogs. They sat there every night waiting. Riley and Bree loved to see who could throw the farthest. That always ended up in a fight that Ma and Pa would have to end with stern voices and threats of more chores being added to their lists in the morning.

I was drying the last of the dishes before I realised almost everyone had disappeared. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were gone along with the twins; even the dogs. Isabella was once again seated on the couch with Ma, talking quietly with her. The air was thick and all our happy moods from before seemed to have all drained and gone somewhere far away.

Pa came walking down the hallway and gave me a somber look. He tilted his head toward the two on the couch and sighed. I set the plate and cup down that I had and took my first step toward the conversation that would either end in tears or with Isabella leaving with a man she didn't love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating last week, I had reasons. I'll never not update without one! On with the chapter! Thanks so much to dowlingnana for being my beta for this one.  
**

* * *

Pa and I sat down on the two seater while Ma helped Isabella prop up her leg once again and get in a more comfortable position. She grimaced a few times and shook her head when Pa and I tried to help out. So stubborn.

Ma rubbed her hand up and down Isabella's back, trying to help her relax since the air in the room seemed thicker as we all knew the conversation that was going to be brought up would take its toll.

Pa placed his ankle onto his knee and laced his fingers together. He had his glasses pushed up on the top of his head again and his gentle blue eyes were trained on Isabella who was now sheltered under a plaid blanket. She was obviously nervous as her eyes went flickering around the room, not meeting his.

"So you understand why we have to have this conversation, correct?" His authoritative voice broke the silence. His question made her deep brown eyes meet his stare. She bit into her bottom lip again and I had to look away. Her head nodded slightly.

"Yes, I do," her soft voice filled the room. Ma smiled down at her and continued to rub her back gently.

"You don't have to tell me every little detail, but with you staying in my house, I think I deserve to know what circumstances got you here."

"Absolutely. I understand, I want you guys to know!" Her hands were slightly shaking in her lap. She hid them under the blanket.

"You start wherever you would like. Esme has already talked to me and said that maybe it's best that I don't ask questions to start," he chuckled. Ma smiled gently at him and he returned it lovingly. Isabella cracked a little smile.

"Actually, can I ask a question?" Pa shot me a look, but Isabella seemed grateful that I was talking. She nodded her head.

"Where exactly are you from?"

"A little town called Portland." Ma's eyebrows scrunched together. I looked to Pa to see if he knew where she was talking about.

"In Oregon?" He questioned with his eyebrows raised high. She nodded and drank the glass of water from the little table beside the couch. Ma situated the blanket back onto her shoulders when it slid off. My hands twitched to be the one doing that.

"Yes." Oregon!? She must have left the night before I found her. Her little nose crinkled along with her eyebrows as she took in our surprise.

"Where are we right now?"

"Washington. Forks, Washington," Ma spoke up. Isabella's eyes widened and she set down her glass before she dropped it.

"I didn't know I got that far from home! James will never travel this far to find me," she sighed, placing a delicate hand over her heart. Pa and Ma looked skeptical.

"Are you completely sure about that, Isabella? I have to keep my family safe, but I also want to keep you safe as well. We all do," he said glancing at me. Isabella's eyes were becoming glassy. I could see the tears pooled under her pupils.

"He's too busy with his work. He would much rather find another woman than hunt me down and force me into marriage with him," she sniffled. She rubbed at her eyes before any tears could fall. I don't think I could stop myself from going to her if any did.

"Your wedding was today, am I right?" Pa inquired. Isabella frowned and nodded.

"Do you have any living family, sweetheart? Was it only your mother and father?" Ma asked, braiding Isabella's hair since Bree had been playing with it while we all helped out with the dishes.

"My father said that my mother never talked about her family. He had no clue where they could be. He was an only child and didn't know his father. His mother is dead. James would be the closest thing I have to any family." She cringed and pulled the blanket tighter around her small shoulders.

"I can't imagine my life with him," she croaked as a tear slowly streaked down her cheek and dripped from her chin. She looked up to the ceiling and blinked the tears quickly away. Pa placed a strong hand on my shoulder to keep me in my seat. I sent him a glare, and he sent one right back and shook his head.

"I would have ran off sooner or later." Isabella stated in a dejected tone

"For your safety, you should have waited at least a few days and worked out a plan. I know it sounds cruel since you would have been with him longer, but then maybe this wouldn't have all happened," Pa reasoned.

"What about his reputation? If people find out you ran from him, what will they think?" Ma asked with a worried tone. Isabella shook her head.

"He'll make up a believable story on my behalf. He'll be the good guy of the town for however long he wants people to think he is," she sneered, looking down at the floor.

"I am not sending you back, Isabella. I do not want that thought in your head, all right?" Pa made sure they had eye contact and she nodded her head.

"I could never forgive myself if I got your family in trouble," she said. "I never imagined any of this to happen. I was supposed to just start over fresh and not be here."

"We never imagined this would happen." My attempt at a little humor worked as all three cracked smiles.

"Do you have any possessions that were very important to you that you had to leave behind?" Ma asked gently. Isabella frowned and her chin wobbled while another tear started to form.

"Some of my mother's jewelry and some of my father's journals that he wanted me to have. They're about my mother, but he told me not to read them until I have children of my own. He told me that I would understand his words more once I loved a being as much as he loved me," she cried. She wiped at her tears, but it was a useless attempt as they fell faster and faster. Pa pulled out his handkerchief and she gave him a grateful, watery smile before dabbing the tears away.

"Have you been living with James in his house?" Pa leaned back.

"Yes. The house I lived in with Pa is sitting abandoned. He also doesn't know about the things that were left behind for me. He would sell the jewelry and destroy my father's journals if he ever found out." My vision seemed to turn red as I thought about that bastard destroying anything that was dear to Isabella. Pa gripped my shoulder once again to bring me out of my red induced haze. They had already gone through some more questions while I was zoned out. It had only felt like a second…

I focused on Isabella and watched as her eyes drooped for a second. Ma and Pa didn't miss it and we all agreed that the conversation was over for now. Ma brought Riley and Bree back to the house and ushered them upstairs to help them change for bed. Pa gave Isabella another shot for the pain while I went out to check on the animals. The dogs trailed behind me as I went back to the house and made sure the door was closed securely. I kicked my shoes off and hung up my jacket as Ma and Pa were coming down the stairs, trying not to make any noise so that Riley and Bree would stay asleep. Isabella had also changed for the night and was now wearing one of Ma's sleeping gowns. I admired the way her hair fell in soft chestnut waves across her shoulders. She smiled gently at me as I sat down across from her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little drained after that conversation. I just want to sleep," she murmured. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned.

"I'd sleep better myself if I knew you were comfortable. I'll sleep on the couch, you can take my bed." I suggested. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No! Edward, I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed."

"Isabella, I agree with him," Pa said as he walked over to her with Ma. "Take his bed and he can sleep on the couch. You need more room for your leg."

"I won't be able to sleep knowing you'll be uncomfortable," she pleaded with her hand placed on her chest. Ma sighed as she was bringing another blanket for me. She patted Isabella's shoulder.

"It's for the best, sweetheart. Don't fight Carlisle and Edward on this. They usually get what they want." She winked at her.

"Can we at least switch nights?" She tried to bargain with me. I raised my eyebrows and she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Do you want me to feel bad?" I said. She scowled at me. My folks had moved into the kitchen and were talking quietly. They shot little glances at us every few seconds with small smiles.

"Do you want me to feel bad?" She shot back with fire.

"Can you just humor me and agree?" I wanted to pick her up by force and drop her in my bed so that she was stuck there. She would never get down the stairs by herself.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Do you want this to happen by force?" It surprised me as a snort came out of her and she clamped her hands over her mouth. Her cheeks got pink.

"You're too much of a gentleman to do that," she said with a shrug, calling my bluff.

"You're saying that to a man you've known less than three days."

"So I am wrong then?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head, a trait that I had picked up from Pa when I was younger.

"Only you could make that go away." I instantly regretted the words and looked down as my face got hot. Her face once again got pink. Pa came to us and he finally got Isabella up into my room after I had changed into clothes that were more comfortable to sleep in.

Lying on the sofa, I laced my fingers back behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. The moon was the only light helping me see around the house as I shifted position on the couch. I kicked the blankets down to my feet.

My stomach fluttered as I thought of Isabella sleeping in my bed. She was right above me. I heard her shift a few times, my bed creaking and groaning. I clenched my teeth and pulled on my hair to stop my thoughts from continuing. My desire was obvious as I looked down and my sleep pants were tented and tight. I tugged my hair harder and swore under my breath. My parents raised me to be a gentleman, but it was difficult to keep those thoughts under control while Isabella was so close.

I turned over and faced the back of the couch. I tightly squeezed my eyes closed and I eventually fell asleep with images of Isabella on my mind.

* * *

 **So I want to get 1000 reviews or more for this story. It would be great if you guys could leave some love! It may not be much to other people, but I'm surprised by the response I've already gotten from it!**


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of dull thuds woke me in the middle of the night. I looked over at the stairs and listened for the twins, but no sounds were coming from above me. I sat up on the couch and looked out the window. I could now tell that the sound was coming from the barn. I knew it wasn't anything serious since the dogs were still sleeping but I rubbed my hands down my face and through my hair before I walked over to the door. I slipped my arms into my jacket and put my shoes on before walking out the door and shutting it quietly behind me.

I picked up one of the three lanterns on the porch and lit the inside. The dogs followed close behind me, but I pushed them back to keep them out of the barn. I didn't have to worry that I would be facing a stranger since the dogs would never have stayed quiet if someone came onto our property. I was wide-awake now as I shut the big door and held up the lantern. The knocking continued until I stopped at the last stall.

Ash stopped her noise and nodded her head, her big dark eyes stared at me. She started her knocking once again and I reached up to run my hand down her nose. I was a little surprised that she allowed me to. The velvet of her nose made me continue stroking until she stopped knocking. It was obvious what she wanted.

"You really want out of here, huh?" She snorted into my hand and took a step closer until her shoulders pressed into the wooden door, making it groan.

I looked over at the reins hanging on the wall beside us. Would she be difficult or would she cooperate with me?

"Can I trust you?" She stared blankly at me and I chuckled to myself. Talking to animals was just something I did naturally. When she stared back at me, it just reminded me how embarrassing it could be since they had no idea what I was saying.

Her black eyes followed my hand as I took the thick leather and raised the bit to her mouth. I huffed as she swung her head back and stomped her hoof. She turned her head and stared me down with only one eye. It was clear she hadn't been socialized with other people. Isabella was the only one to train her and be with her. It was clear that trusting someone else wasn't at the front of her mind.

"So you're going to be difficult? I should've known," I mumbled to her and flicked the latch up on the short door encasing her in the stall. Her tail swished while her ears twitched a few times. She was sizing me up as I took a tentative step forward.

"You want out of here, don't you? Well, then you have to trust me." I rolled my eyes at myself and again raised the bit to her face. I held my breath as she lowered her head. She took the cool metal into her mouth and I secured the leather around her ears. I scratched the back of my head.

"You better not be messing with me."

As I backed out of the stall, she follows easily. I narrowed my eyes at her as we walked to the barn doors. The older horses never awoke as her hooves clicked against the wooden floor. I pushed the doors open and blew out the candle in the lantern. The moon was almost full and provided more than enough light for me to see what was around us.

"So I guess you're not as bad as Isabella-," Ash shot forward like a bullet and ripped the reins from my hand. I was thrown to my knees and let out a grunt as my hands slid against the gravel. The dogs gave me brief glances before flopping down again and closing their eyes.

Bastards.

"Hey!" I jumped up to my feet and jogged after Ash. She stopped at the pasture fence where the rest of the horses were and galloped back and forth. Pa's stallion was closest to her and stood tall, staring at her while his muscles twitched. I was out of breath when I finally got close to her. She danced out of my reach each time I brushed the reins with my fingertips. I ground my teeth together and stood back with my hands gripping my hips. My patience was seeping from me faster than I would want to admit to anyone.

I wanted to let her trot into the pasture and be happy with the rest, but I didn't think it would sit well with Isabella when she found out her horse was seriously injured or killed. Pa's stallion could accept her or not. I don't have the energy to test it tonight. He didn't seem bothered that she was right there on the other side of the fence away from his herd, but no one ever knows how a stallion will react when a lone horse gets too close.

"So stubborn." I blew out after taking a deep breath. I spent what I had to guess was another fifteen minutes trying to grab the reins. I held on so tight that it became painful once I got the leather in my hand. I knotted the material around one of the posts and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Pa would be shaking his head at me if he saw me sweating from that small activity.

I backed up farther until I was almost at the barn. The more steps I took back, the more Ash calmed until she settled with her head hanging over the fence. She was almost sleeping and it was a weird sight since I could only imagine her running and jumping around. Her tail smoothly swung back and forth, brushing some of the longer pieces of grass around her dark legs.

I watched her a bit longer before chuckling and shaking my head. That damn horse reminded me of Isabella in ways I couldn't understand. I ran my hand through my hair again and picked up the lantern from beside the barn doors. I'm already out here and wide-awake, so I might as well make sure that all the animals had water. When the cock woke us, then it would be time to feed them all.

I gave the pigs more water and cussed when I almost got my boots stuck in the filthy mud. They squealed and snorted, pushing each other to get to it. Theirs had been pretty dirty and all animals appreciate fresh clean water. Even dirty pigs. James popped into my mind, but I pushed that away as I made my way back to the house.

Movement made my eyes flicker to the top window at the left. My white curtains parted and Isabella's pale face appeared, looking down at me with tired eyes. A smile broke across my face as her lips turned up into a small one. She pushed my window up and stuck her head out. Her wavy hair barely moved in the slight breeze.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I walked closer and craned my neck to look up at her as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She shot back. I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck. I would tell her that the couch was actually quite uncomfortable, but I didn't want her feeling bad and trying to come down the stairs herself and kick me back up to my bed.

"I was actually tying up Ash," I said and pointed to her horse. "She was kicking in her stall. I think she was feeling cramped."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked out at the sleeping animal.

"Will she be all right there? Your father's stallion won't mind?"

"He was tense at first, but it's fine. Do you think she'll let me ride her tomorrow?"

"I reckon not, cowboy! How did you manage to get those reins on and tie her?" I felt the heat in my face.

"It took a while," I confessed.

"I told you she ain't easy." The way she was hanging out my window was starting to make me nervous.

"She really ain't that bad. I'll be riding her tomorrow faster than you can snap your fingers." I sounded confident, but she saw through it. I saw her raise a delicate brow and she fought down a grin. She flipped her hair onto the other shoulder and shrugged.

"I suppose I have full confidence in you then." I nodded curtly.

"Good. That's how it should be." Her giggles made my chest feel heavy and my stomach flutter.

I watched as she backed further into the darkened room.

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Isabella."

I hated the sound of the window closing and cutting off my sight of her. The curtains moved back to their proper place and it was like she had never been sticking half her body out the window talking to me only a minute ago.

I was suddenly very exhausted and stumbled my way back into the house. I don't remember hanging my coat up or kicking my shoes off, but I do remember falling face first onto the sofa and wondering what Isabella Swan was doing to me.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! Next week is going to be a little different!**


	14. Chapter 14

**James' POV  
**

* * *

I grunted out my release and hung my head down for a few seconds. Victoria slung an arm over her eyes and let little pants of air hit me in the face as she worked on catching her breath. I rolled over and slicked my hair back. I grabbed a cigar from the side table and lit it. I blew the smoke up to the ceiling.

Victoria rolled over to snuggle into my side. I rolled my eyes as she rubbed her hand up and down my chest. Why must she cling to me after I fuck her?

"How was that?" She whispered into my ear. I let her take a drag from my cigar before I took it back and placed it rightfully between my lips.

"Don't I always give you the same response? It was okay. The same as any other time." Her eyes narrowed and her lips formed into a tight line.

"Anything else I can do for you?" She made her voice breathy and slipped her hand under the sheet covering my bottom half. I yanked her hand away and threw it over her stomach.

"No." She clutched the sheet to her chest and glared at me as I got up and tugged my trousers on.

"Why are you always in such a hurry to leave?" She whined. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"I have to work. Unlike some people, I have important things to do and have more money to make. My wedding is also this evening." Speaking of money. I fished out some coins from my pocket and slapped them down on the table.

"I work, you asshole!" She seethed. The bed creaked as she got up and wrapped a robe around her.

"Being a whore isn't working." She got into my face and spit flew as she yelled at me.

"You prick! This is all I can do!" She grabbed the coins and counted them. "This isn't enough! You're rich. Don't be cheap!'

I raised my brows at her. "Aren't you?"

I saw her hand coming a mile away. I grabbed her wrist in my hand and squeezed.

"Don't you dare," I spit. She yanked away and flicked her red curls out of her face.

"If I'm so cheap, then why do you keep coming back? You have a perfect virgin girl at home that could use a good shagging!" I ignored her as I finished dressing. I looked in the mirror on the wall and smoothed my hair back. I took the cigar between my lips and shoved it between hers. I didn't look back and heard something hit the door as I closed it behind me.

I got to the bank and greedily eyed the bags of money brought in and set on counters. I went to my office and sat back in my chair. I lit another cigar and stared at all the papers strewn across my desk. So many people to talk to and take their money. People don't realize how tiring it is to gain people's trust and steal their cash. I laughed and blew smoke from my mouth. I also had to be home in time to have Isabella become my wife in front of a pastor. No one else, fast and easy. Have it over and done with.

I looked up at the knock on my door and beckoned the tall man into my office. He shut the door behind him and rubbed his hands together. I didn't like the look on his face.

"What is it?" He swallowed thickly.

"One of your maids informed me that Isabella is nowhere to be found. They got a messenger to check her father's home and her horse is gone also." He tried to keep his voice steady, but I could hear the tremor in it. I took a deep breath and walked over to my cabinet. I poured a small glass of scotch and enjoyed the burn the liquid left on the way down.

"So she's gone? Took the fucking horse and left?" My voice was calm as I gripped the glass tight and I pressed my teeth against the cigar. Felix looked around nervously.

"Well her clothing are still in her armoire, but she is gone from the property. The maids saw her to bed last night, but was gone when they woke her for breakfast."

That selfish bitch.

I finished off my drink and resisted the urge to slam it down until it was in hundreds of pieces at my feet.

"So she brought no clothing or food?" Felix shook his head.

"The wedding dress is untouched?" He nodded nervously.

"Stupid girl," I muttered. "Go back to the house and pack whatever you need. Get the rest of my men and get the horses and dogs ready. I'll be home soon."

"You're taking this quite easy, sir." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand.

She'll realize what a big mistake she made once I have her back. That was the only thought that kept me in control as I left my office. I talked to some of my employees and got my meetings set back. I made no eye contact as I left and set out to my next destination.

I slammed the door open to the Swan's home. The dust stirred up, but I ignored that as I marched down the hallway and stepped into the room that used to belong to Isabella. Everything was covered in dust, obvious that nothing had been moved since the house was abandoned. The whole house was drowning in it along with bugs and rodents. I walked out with a sneer.

"Oh, Isabella. Where have you run off to?"

~.~

"Sir-" I pushed the maid out of my way and walked into my office to see the rest of my men. They stood up straighter and had sacks all thrown over their shoulders.

"I'm going to make this short. You guys get on those horses and make those dogs track her down, you understand me?" They all nodded.

"I don't care if she gets hurt on her way here. She just needs to be alive so that I can marry her. Have some fun with her for all I care. Just bring her back alive! Send the messenger to me once you find her. Don't touch her right away." I ground my teeth together as they all stood there like they had no idea what to do. I slammed my hand down on my desk.

"Go!" They disappeared from my sight and I heard the dogs barking soon after.

I gripped my hands almost painfully behind me and stared out the window behind my desk. I watched the horses run off with the men on their backs and the dogs running close behind.

Isabella won't know what hit her. The thought put a smile on my face.

* * *

 **James - 27**


	15. Chapter 15

**And I'm back! My marks are up and I'm no longer in a panic to type out chapters and get my homework done. I was stressing myself out.  
**

 **Also, is this story progressing fast or slow? Please let me know!  
**

* * *

"Edward?" I cracked open my eyes and groaned at Pa.

"I've let you sleep in long enough, it's time to get up and start the day," he said. I sat up and ran my hand through my hair.

"Have the animals been taken care of?" I kicked the blanket down to my feet.

"Yes. I have to go check on patients, so I will see you around dinnertime. Your mother and the girls are out on the porch." With those words, he left without a look back. He seemed to be in a hurry, but I didn't think too much about it as I struggled to keep my eyes open and stand.

I stepped into my room, and my eyes were quick to look at the bed. The sheets were gone, but her scent remained. My heart sped while my stomach fluttered. These feelings weren't something I was familiar with. I've seen plenty of attractive young women walking down the street but never had these emotions arose inside me. My face got hot, and I quickly changed my clothes so that I could get out of the room and leave those thoughts there.

I cut myself a thick slice of bread and spread a thin layer of butter over it once I got to the kitchen. I smiled at the giggling coming from the other side of the door not far from me. The four women looked at me as I opened it and stepped out into the rising sun. Bree ran to me with soapy hands and hugged my leg.

"Eddie, you sleeped in! We made so much noise, and you no wake up!" She backed away, leaving wet spots behind on my trousers.

"I know, I guess I was overly tired." I rubbed the back of my neck. Very rarely have my folks ever let me sleep in. I think that was only the fourth time they've ever let it happen.

"I told them about your late night encounter with Ash," Isabella's voice broke in. She looked beautiful with her hair up and her leg propped on another chair. She had on a light pink dress, now, most likely another one of Ma's. Pa spoils her and buys her more than she can get to wearing.

"How long were you up with her?" Ma asked as she dipped a shirt into a tub of soapy water in front of her and scrubbed. She wrung it out and hung it on the line a few steps away.

"Almost an hour." I glanced over to the pasture, and she was still tied but looked happy nibbling on the grass.

"Are you going to ride her?" Isabella's tone was cocky, but I met her head-on with a grin.

"Of course, why would I not?" The other four looked back and forth at our exchange.

"Well, then, go saddle her up right now, we'll be here watching." I felt my palms get sweaty, but I shrugged and played it off. I fought back a grin.

"Maybe later? I have to help with branding the calves." She rolled her eyes and wrung out a dress that Alice handed her. Rosalie was turned from her, keeping quiet. Bree kneeled with her and played with the bubbles that slid down the side of the tub.

"Ah, yes. Emmett and Jasper are in the barn at the moment grabbing the brands," Ma said with a nod to the open barn doors.

"Where's Riley?" I kept glancing at Isabella. She gently smiled at me. I would much rather sit down with her and talk about anything.

Everything.

"He's in the pasture waiting for you three. The dogs are keeping an eye out for him." I tipped my hat to them and made my way to the barn. My steps were slow as I got farther from her.

"Look who's awake!" Emmett crowed as I walked in. Jasper bumped his shoulder and placed a brand in my hand.

"Is the coal burning?"

"Yup. It's near Riley; he's keeping a good eye on it. Let's head out."

"It's ready, It's ready!" Riley shouted as we approached the pasture where the cattle were. The pit with the wood and coal had steady smoke rising, and I ruffled his blonde hair and he proudly smiled up at me.

"Are the coals red?"

"They sure are." He ran back and looked into the pit. The cattle started moving to the other side. The older ones were familiar with what was about to happen. The calves followed their mothers without a care in the world.

Riley stood back as we worked together to get them separated. They charged us a few times, but we finally got it done. Emmett and I held down the first scared youngin, and he pressed the hot metal onto the back leg for a good four seconds.

We let the last calf go, and I wiped away the sweat running down my face. I swore as some slipped into my eyes. Now that all the calves were branded, and back together with their moms, Riley brought back a pail of water to pour over the hot coals.

"Mama is making lunch for us all. She just picked fresh vegetables, and we got new milk." He rubbed his tummy and swung the pail back and forth, as we all walked back to the main house. They were all done with the laundry as we stepped onto the porch with our clothes clinging to us from the sweat.

We all sat on the front porch and enjoyed the cooked vegetables and cold milk. Emmett asked for a third plate, but Ma gave him a stern look and told him he wasn't going to eat food that he didn't need. Riley and Bree took joy in watching him pout. I loved listening to Isabella's laughter while Jasper teased him.

It was only Riley, Bree, Isabella, and I left on the porch when we all finished. The twins were seeing who could collect the most sticks in a limited amount of time. I looked over at Isabella.

"How's your leg feeling?" She looked at me and then down at her wrapped leg. Her eyes were gentle from watching the two run around the yard, yelling and giggling.

"I can only walk on it for a short time without pain. It's uncomfortable, of course. Carlisle told me that he would attempt to bring me a wheelchair later tonight after his house calls," she said gratefully. I had only seen a few wheelchairs on the few calls I had gone on with him. They were a great help and would make Isabella even more comfortable… and mobile.

Great invention.

The more I thought about it, the quicker the plan slithered its way into my head. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at my feet. I took a deep breath through my nose and found my courage.

"Once you have it, would you like to go on a walk with me?" My mouth felt numb as the words went passed my lips. "In this case, I would be walking while I push you," I chuckled to stop my voice from shaking. Her eyes lit up, and her mouth formed a smile. I didn't miss her cheeks becoming pink. She laced her fingers together.

"Edward, I would love to do that with you."

I can't remember a time I've heard such beautiful words.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **How is this story so far? I'm not going to lie, I get pretty terrible writer's block and I start chapters without a plan. I just open a new doc and type whatever comes to mind, which isn't often!**

 **Thank you so much to SunflowerFran for being my beta! Join "Pay It Forward" on Facebook. Find new stories and share your own! Such great people!**


	16. Chapter 16

"How does it feel?" Pa stepped back, and Isabella sat in the chair that would now help her get around easier. Riley and Bree were standing behind him looking at the contraption as if it would jump out and bite them.

"Very comfortable," she commented. She propped her leg up and didn't try to hide the big grin on her face.

"Now since you're not accustomed to it, your arms will tire quite quickly. We will all be prepared to give you a helping hand." She thanked him with pink cheeks and twinkling doe eyes.

"Especially me," Riley announced with his chest puffed. Emmett threw his head back and let out a laugh.

"You couldn't even push her to the sofa," he challenged. Riley glared at him and jumped behind Isabella with determination set on his face.

"Careful now," Pa warned. Ma and the others stood back with different emotions playing on theirs.

"It's all right," Isabella giggled while Riley dug his bare feet into the carpet and grunted with his efforts to move the wheels on either side of the chair. It lurched forward but stuck in place until he gave up, huffing and puffing.

"Weak!" Bree cried, pointing at his exhausted body. He curled his hands into fists.

"Shut up!" He yelled with a red face. Emmett hid his chuckles behind his hand while Pa held Riley back from charging Bree.

"Now that's quite enough. Do you two want more chores added to your lists?" Ma had her hands firmly planted on her hips as she looked down on the two. They shook their heads silently.

"No ma'am," they synchronized. They both calmed down once they were ordered to apologize to each other.

Emmett and Jasper took their wives back to their homes soon after, and the rest of us got to eating dinner. I helped Riley push Isabella up to the table before Ma started to dish out the food.

"How is Joshua fairing?" Ma broke the silence. Pa looked to be deep in thought before the question was asked.

"I checked in on him twice today, and he's not getting any better. Pastor Weber is becoming angry, and I don't think Mrs. Weber can cry anymore." He rubbed at his face roughly. Riley and Bree finished their food and skittered off somewhere.

"Oh, how awful. Losing a child is never easy." Pa placed his hand over Ma's. Before I was born, she had lost three babes, two before Riley and Bree. Seeing her hurt like that ruined all of us around her, but she got through it and is thankful for us. She makes sure we know that.

"I'd give him a few more days to get better, but I'm afraid it's never going to happen. His younger siblings are so confused not having their brother there with them."

"Are you an only child, Isabella?" She looked up fast to Ma.

"Uh, yes. My mother died soon after birthing me, and my father never remarried. He took it upon himself to raise me."

It was very rare for any man to raise a child with no wife in the picture. It was to be expected that you'd get a new woman quite soon after the death of one. Even if there were no feelings involved, it's just the way to go. Isabella's father was someone I would have looked up to.

The phone rang and Pa excused himself. He set his plate on the counter, already knowing that he would have to leave, but never knowing when he would be back. Ma followed him out the door to say her goodbye in private after the call. It was obvious what was transpiring, and both Isabella and my faces flamed. We awkwardly chuckled, and I scratched the back of my neck while clearing my throat.

"It's nice." Her voice was soft and clear. I glanced at her and cocked a brow.

"The love they have. Many don't have that since marriages are usually arranged." She played with a loose thread on her dress.

"It was arranged."

"Oh?"

"Pa grew up on this farm. His father was a priest, and his mother died giving birth to him as well. Ma's folks wanted her to have a good life with a hard working young man. Not someone as high up and rich as them. They knew she would not be happy if they handed her off to someone that only cared about money. They say it was love at first sight." I laughed and shook my head. I sobered up after seeing the look Isabella was giving me.

"And do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Believe in love at first sight?" It wasn't the question that caught me off guard, but the emotion I saw in her eyes. I had to look down at the wooden table that was beginning to crack and chip. My heart was galloping, and I tried to think of what to say.

We both jumped as two large hands slapped down on the table. I glared up at the man I called my brother.

"Are you kidding? Isabella, Edward is all about love at first sight. When he was just a little thing, we would all be walking into town and every girl he saw he fell in love with. He would tell Ma and Pa how he was going to marry some girl, but he would see another one and fall in love all over again. Just. Like. That." He snapped his fingers and danced out of the way of my flying fist. The intense feeling from before we were rudely interrupted was long gone and was replaced with humiliation. Isabella giggling, eating it up, which was not helping.

"That is absolutely the farthest thing from the truth," I rushed out as Emmett threw his head back in laughter.

"Edward Cullen; lying to a lady?" I whipped around and glared as he held a hand to his heart as if he were wounded. I clenched my hands into fists.

"What is with all the ruckus?" Ma came back in and looked at the three of us with raised brows.

"Just telling Isabella how Edward fell in love with every girl he saw."

"Emmett," I hissed. Isabella backed herself away from the table so she could bend forward and hold her stomach. Her laughing at me was never supposed to happen. Ma's shoulders slumped.

"Why, yes. It was so precious."

Excuse me?

"Mother!"

"Oh, stop getting so upset. You were five years old and had no idea what you were saying. I'm sure you don't even remember all the young ladies you swore you would marry." Her eyes flickered down to Isabella, who had tears swimming in her eyes.

Emmett smirked at me.

"Yeah, and now he won't marry." He slapped his knee as if he were so funny. Ma finally latched onto his ear and kicked him back to his own house.

Good riddance.

"I apologize for his behavior." Too many times, I've had to say that. Isabella wiped at her eyes, but I could no longer feel annoyed as I admired the large smile on her face. Her cheeks were bright red, and her eyes danced.

"No need. I am sorry, I can't help but laugh. The looks you were giving him were too much for me to bear," she chucked and let out a deep breath. She rubbed at her cheeks and sighed.

"He is never aware of what's appropriate to say. Pa and Ma's teachings, unfortunately, did not rub off on him as they had hoped. We all fear he's already gotten to Riley."

"He just wants to lighten the mood, is all," she defends.

"You weren't raised with him. It was so much worse. Ma has had to put soap in his mouth. She still would if he wasn't so much bigger than her."

"Or had a babe on the way?"

"And that," I agreed with a nod. He would have to grow up psychologically once his son or daughter was brought into the world. He would be his or her number one protector, and there would be no room for fooling around.

"Is Alice due soon?"

"I heard Pa saying it was only a couple of weeks now. I don't believe she could get much bigger before she can no longer get out of bed." Ma and two midwives would be the ones to deliver the baby safely. Isabella hummed and looked to have a question on the tip of her tongue.

"Ask away." She rubbed her forehead that glistened with a fine sheen of sweat. The house was heating.

"Do you think Alice would allow me to be in the room with her?" She fiddled her fingers together. I can't imagine Alice rejecting her.

"I believe so. Would you like to be a midwife?"

 _What do you want to do, Isabella? Tell me more about you._

She shrugged and flicked pieces of hair away from her eye. She suddenly straightened up and wheeled her chair around the table.

"I say we go on that walk, and I promise that I will answer every inquiry you have." She placed her dainty hand over her heart to show that she was truthful with her words. My heart lightened.

"Well, then let us not waste any more time."

It took a bit, but I eventually got her down to the path through the trees that already had tracks from carriages that came through here from time to time. I fit one wheel into the track so that the ride would be much more smooth and comfortable.

"So nice out," she said as she looked through the trees at the sun setting. It cast a beautiful orange glow that made giant shadows surrounding us.

"That it is," I said as I pushed her slowly in front of me. The only sound was the wheels squeaking every few steps I took and my shoes scuffing on the gravel. Isabella commented on plants and flowers that she had never seen before. I suppose they don't sprout by her home. The silence slowly got to me.

"So, back to the midwife business. Is that something you would like to do?" She stared at the scenery longer before she decided to answer my question.

"I'm not too sure it would work out. When blood is involved, I become quite light headed and just barely stay upright. I just love the thought of any creature being birthed. I find it fascinating. How they grow and arrive so delicate and perfect." I wish I could see her face as she marveled at the process. I stared down at the back of her head. Her hair cast a red hue with the sun shining on it. I hadn't realized how quiet I was until Isabella turned her head to look at me.

"What do you think of that?"

"I can honestly say I've never thought of it like that. The process of it. For someone becoming a doctor, you would think I have hundreds of times, but no. I understand what you say, though."

"I suppose I get that. You study other things, not childbirth. I know that's more for midwives. Has Carlisle ever delivered?" I looked up at the sky and thought about it.

"Only once. It was for the first babe that Ma lost. She was scared and wanted only him there, but now that she is accustomed to it, and Pa is busy with work, midwives have taken over for all the others." I remember Pa telling me the story. That was the first time I saw him cry. I've only seen him shed tears on the two other occasions Ma lost the other babes after having me. Seeing him like that was unfamiliar to me and had made me uncomfortable since he was my protector at the time. Now we are both that for each other.

"That's another thing to add. I don't believe I would stay composed if I helped deliver a baby and ended up losing it. Facing the mother would be out of the question for me." She shook her head. "Or losing the mother."

"It would be terrible," I agreed solemnly.

We were both silent after that as I maneuvered the chair around bigger rocks and dips in the road. The slight breeze felt good against my skin and the birds chirping in the trees lowered a calming cloud over our heads. The silence wasn't awkward, and I loved it. It was how it should be.

I thought back to the walks I had seen Emmett go one with other women when he was younger than I am now. Ma and Pa are not aware of the little rendezvous that he took with most of the daughters of Pa's colleagues. I couldn't help but let my mind stray to the things he had told me each time came home from them. I remember blushing back then just as I was now.

He had stolen kisses. Touches that went under dresses to bare skin. He had locked me in his room and cockily told me of the first time a woman put a hand on his manhood. An older woman at that, who was to be married. The first time another put her mouth on the same place, and he had smiled that whole night goofily.

The first time he fully gave himself to someone, and she to him was in an abandoned run-down barn. Pa had found out and sat us both down to talk. Emmett had pouted while I hung my head with a hot face. He was lucky a child had not been made from that coupling. Emmett had thrown away everything Pa had taught him. He looked to me now to follow the way that it was supposed to be done.

"Edward?" Isabella stared with wonder at my red cheeks. I cleared my throat and gave her a tight smile.

"I'm fine, just the sun getting to me." Wonder turned to concern.

"Would you prefer to head back to the house?" _Of course not_.

"I'd prefer to keep going. As long as you are acceptable to that." She smiled and nodded.

"I am."

Silence fell, but it didn't stick around for as long this time.

"So are you going to answer my question from before we were interrupted?" I ran my free hand through my hair that was slightly damp with sweat. I had suspected it would come up.

"The love at first sight business?" Can she say no?

"Yes, that." She stared straight ahead at the bend in the path.

"I'd like to say I do; looking at my folks. I cannot say yes since I have yet to experience it."

"No sweethearts when you were younger?" She seemed unconvinced. I shrugged sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Huh, no."

"Hm." I scrunched my eyebrows at the back of her head. Was she perhaps relieved with my answer?

"Hm? What about you, if I may ask. No beau when you were small?" The words put a bad taste in my mouth.

"Oh, heavens no. My father would have locked me away for life," she laughed. I silently breathed a sigh of relief. I would have wanted to lock her away if she had said yes. Or hunt down the boy that would now be a man and demand he tell me how he had treated her. Hopefully with nothing but respect. I rolled my eyes at myself. My thoughts made me feel like a fool.

"Did you have offers before… _him_?" Saying his name would only make me angry. Her head nodding made my heart fall to my stomach, but what did I expect? What had she said to them?

"I had a few, but I always looked to my father for approval. He denied each of them except for James." I sneered. "I trusted him when he allowed James, my hand. He was sweet and everything my father wanted for me. Or so he seemed to be."

"I'm sorry that you were played like that. You didn't deserve that. No one does."

"I am more upset over the fact that he played my father. He gave him money when he could no longer work and look after me. He paid for the little education that I had. Never let me want for nothin'. He made him believe I would be loved and taken care of for as long as I lived. Then my father was gone, and so was the James we both knew."

"And now you're away from him. He has no business even being on your mind. He should be behind cold, metal bars for what he's put you through."

If only that could happen. Men like James did worse to women like Isabella. It wasn't a crime, but oh Lord, it should be. If only I could change it.

"I hope that _I'm_ not on his mind. I hope he has moved on already and gone looking for a new woman to wed. It would put my mind at ease. I'm always waiting for something bad to happen, and it is absolutely draining me."

"Is there any possible way I can make that go away?" She placed her hand over mine and looked at me with soft eyes.

"I'm afraid not. I thank you for wanting to, though. That's very kind of you. I have confidence that these feelings will leave me once it has been a while. But then again, that might just be my wishful thinking."

"You're with me. I would feel better if you knew that I will always protect you, and you have no reason to be afraid with me around." She squeezed my fingers, and I missed the feeling as she dropped her hand back into her lap.

"You're a very sweet man, Edward Cullen."

Edward Cullen…

Isabella _Cullen_.

My satisfying thoughts escaped as the sound of hooves against the ground came swiftly toward us. I carefully moved Isabella over so that the person would be able to get past us with no trouble. They came into view and slowed down at seeing us. The man removed his hat and came to a smooth stop next to us. It was an automatic response to move next to Isabella so that the man's gaze was cut off from her, but not completely.

"Greetings," he said a little breathlessly. He studied Isabella before looking at me. I nodded with a tight smile. His eyes were almost black, and his hair was slicked back, flat to his head.

"Nice evening, is it not?"

"It is. Rare for winter being on the way." I humored him with the response. Perhaps he would leave once he heard my guarded tone. No such luck as the dark horse shifted back and forth.

"You've got that right. I decided to go for a nice ride before this stallion is put away for the cold months." He patted the animal's neck, and he snorted in response.

"Grand idea." Short comebacks so he would get the idea. My lips parted as Isabella's fingers gripped the back of my shirt. I could feel her heat against my skin that now tingled.

"I'm afraid we can't stay and chat. Our family is waiting for us to get back before the sun is gone from sight." The man seemed not to be listening. His eyes flickered from me to Isabella, who was obviously uncomfortable. I had never seen this man around, but I suppose that doesn't mean I had to be so guarded. Pa may know him.

"Ah, is this lass your wife? Seems she's been injured." His tone was almost mocking. I ground my teeth together and decided I didn't like the way he looked at her with hunger in his eyes.

 _I have to say she's my wife._

 _Mine._

"Yes, she is. Of five years. Just a little accident with the stairs and running kids. Now, we must be on our way." I nodded curtly and started pushing her before he could open his mouth and say anything more. I gave him one more look over my shoulder before I could no longer see him. He stared right back with no expression on his face.

I had no plan to tell Isabella that I had seen the man twirl a dagger around with his fingers as he trotted off down a fork in the path. The way he handled the weapon with so much confidence sent a shiver down my spine.


	17. Chapter 17

"Where have you two been?" Ma came flying out of the house with Riley and Bree trailing behind. He was glaring at me with his arms crossed like Ma.

I helped Isabella out of the chair, and she balanced against the banister. I hauled the chair up until the three had to take a few steps back.

"I'm really sorry, Ma. We just went down the trail. You know we would be back before sundown."

"How would I possibly know that, young man? You didn't tell me you two were leaving in the first place!" I rubbed a hand down my face and felt bad for just leaving. I never intentionally made her worry.

"I'm sorry," I said more gently. Her eyes softened, and she reached up to wrap her arms around my shoulders. I bent down to make it easier on her. She ran her fingers through my hair while Riley and Bree almost flew down to Isabella.

"We can help you, Miss Isabella." Riley grabbed her hand and pulled her forward.

"Hey! Riley, you have to be careful," I warned. Isabella waved me away as I started toward them.

"It's fine, Edward. He just wants to help." I turned back to Ma and rolled my eyes. She was so sweet to him, but I was afraid she might end up getting hurt.

I couldn't relax as the three painfully made their way up the five steps that seemed to turn into ten. Riley didn't let go of her hand, and she was fine with it. If only I could…

"I'd like to apologize, Mrs. Cullen. I never thought to tell you that we were leaving. Let alone, tell you where." The sincerity in her voice was obvious. Ma looked to be okay now and enveloped Isabella into her arms as if she were one of her own children that she missed dearly.

"Just remember for next time, please? I can't be worrying like that too often. Your father will hear about this," she stated firmly while pointing a finger in my face. I would definitely be getting a talk even if he had to wake me up when he returned.

Ma ushered Isabella into the house and was telling her to call her Esme so that she didn't feel so old. Riley jumped onto my back while Bree hung from my neck at the front.

"Why did you go on a walk, Eddie? Why couldn't we come?" Bree asked with wide eyes. I bent and let them gently back on the ground.

"Isabella and I wanted to talk alone."

"Why?" I cocked an eyebrow at Riley's tone. He glared at me and clenched his fists.

"Riley, what is it?" Tears welled up in his eyes as I took a step toward him. He backed up and wiped furiously at his face.

"Why?" He cried. Bree ran to Ma and pulled on her dress.

"Why what?"

"Riley, honey?" Ma gripped his shoulders and turned him to face her. She gently wiped his falling tears. "What's the matter?"

"Why?" He sobbed. I looked at Isabella questioningly. Riley ripped himself from Ma's grasp and kicked me in the shin.

"Ow! Riley Cullen!" I shouted at him. Ma pulled him back and gripped the back of his neck. She was whispering in his ear, which came out as a hiss to the rest of us.

"What seems to be the problem?" We all looked over at Pa standing in the doorway with his medical bag sitting at his feet. I thought I had heard a carriage coming up the road.

"Why does Edward love Isabella, too? I did first!" He shrieked and Bree clasped her little hands over her ears with a grimace. Riley's face was beet red, and the tears almost made a puddle at his feet.

"Edward?" Ma and Pa asked together. Isabella's eyes flickered all around while Bree was trying to comfort her brother who kept pushing her away.

"No, that's not what he meant," I began, but Riley was already pushing at my legs and angrily staring up at me.

"Yes! You love her, and she's gonna choose you, not me!" He sobbed, shaking from the force of them. "Why did you do that? I was first."

"Esme, take Riley and Bree to their rooms please." Pa closed the door behind him and walked over to the rest of us. He knelt down in front of Riley first.

"You go with Ma, and you will not give her a hard time, you understand me?" He had placed a firm hand on Riley's shoulder to make sure the message got across loud and clear. He sniffled and nodded with a deep frown.

"Yes, sir."

Isabella was told to accompany them, and she did with a glance at me as she passed. Pa studied us as she placed a hand on my arm for a fleeting moment. The place that she touched burned until she was out of sight. We listened to the door shut upstairs before Pa made his way to his office. He didn't have to say anything; I knew to follow.

I sat down in one of the leather chairs and watched as he put his bag down beside his desk and hung his coat. He loosened his tie and slid his suspenders off his shoulders until they hung from his hips. His glasses were pushed to the top of his head and then he finally sat in his chair. I could relax once he did.

"Why was Riley like that when I walked in?" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"He thinks I love Isabella, but we all know about his little infatuation with her. He just got angry."

"Yes, I did hear that part. Why does he think that?"

"Think that I love her?" It was almost too easy to say those words, but my face still got warm, and my heart was beating harder.

He nodded with his fingers laced together on the oak desk with papers and books scattered on top.

"Ma was going to tell you this, but I suppose I've beat her to it. Isabella and I went for a walk down that trail through the trees. We just never thought to tell Ma, so she was quite worried by the time we came back." I flickered my gaze between his blue eyes and the clenching jaw under them.

"Why would you let her worry like that?"

"It's not as if I intended for that to happen. It truly never came to mind to inform her."

"Even during the walk?"

"Yes."

"Have you forgotten some things that I've taught you?" His tone wasn't something I was completely familiar with and I rubbed my damp palms on my trousers.

"About what?"

"Being alone with an unmarried woman? Both of you are unmarried, which makes the problem even worse."

I dug the heel of my hands into my eyes and groaned. That lesson never even crossed my mind.

"Pa, I swear on my life that never entered my thoughts. I would never do anything without her consent, let alone out of marriage." The last part seemed to leave a bitter taste in my mouth … it wasn't entirely true. I wanted them to be so that I know Pa's lessons completely worked, but I couldn't tell myself that. I fought hard to keep my face from going red. I couldn't read him to see if he believed me or not.

"That's not the issue at hand here. Of course, I can't know if what you just said is the truth or not, but it's about what's proper. That's not it. What you two did is heavily frowned upon." My ears almost hurt from listening to the disappointment in his tone.

"Did Isabella seem uncomfortable at all?" I pulled on my earlobe, which was a habit I picked up from Pa when I was deep in thought. I felt the blood rush back to it once I stopped and let go.

"Before we came back, she was, but that was because we ran into a strange man on a horse. I'm positive he's not from town, but he talked as if he was." I tried to think of the little details from the interaction, but they weren't coming to me.

"What did he look like?"

"Shoulder length black hair that was messy and unkempt; and he was wearing scrappy clothes. His eyes were almost black, but his whole demeanor was just off. That's all I can remember." I couldn't find it in me to tell him about the dagger that the man had twirled between his fingers so confidently. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, but Pa didn't catch on that there was more to say.

"I can't say I know anyone of that description. Was he hostile? Did he know who you were?"

"He wasn't openly hostile, but he had the air about him. If he knew me, he didn't indicate such. I actually lied to him and I'm not sure if it will get out or not."

"Edward, what did you say?"

"Uh, that Isabella and I have been married for five years and have kids?"

"Edward!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "If that gets out, do you realize the talk that will start going around? Priests from all over town will be running here and asking who possibly married you two."

"Pa, it was the way he was looking at her. I had to lie, and I apologize for that. It had to be done, though."

"Did you give your names?"

"No. Even if he had asked for them, I would have made them up. Like I said before, there's something not right about him."

"Isabella didn't seem to recognize him at all?" I know what he's thinking. Perhaps that had been James, or one of his men. She knows what they all look like and she hadn't said a word about it.

"No, he just looked at her a lot." He was rubbing the light stubble on his chin with a hum.

"I say don't dwell on it if he didn't follow you or ask strange questions." I nodded in understanding.

"I'll keep that description in mind and tell you if I ever see him in town."

"Thank you."

He poured himself a drink. I declined as he offered me one. He sat again and sipped at the dark liquid.

"Now back to what Riley was yelling about."

"Pa…"

"Your mother and I have been watching you with Isabella throughout the days she's been here. You can tell me right now that you have no feelings for her, but then you'd be lying to me and yourself."

"Why does this matter?" I scratched at my stubble so that I didn't have to sit so still.

"Why wouldn't that matter?"

"She's dealing with much more important things than my feelings for her." The smile that broke across his face made my heart warm, but I was too focused on pushing away my embarrassment at admitting my feelings.

I stared at my hands and swallowed thickly. It was real now that the words had left my mouth. My feelings felt too strong after only knowing her five days. Not even a whole week and I can't even imagine a day without laying my eyes on her. I pulled at my hair and let out the deep breath I had taken.

"It's not a crime, son." I looked up at Pa now that he was standing in front of me, half sitting on his desk where clutter wasn't in the way.

"Then why does it feel like it is?"

Why does it feel like the more my feelings get stronger, the more danger seems to be on its way?

"Perhaps because she's betrothed to another?"

He chuckled at the sneer on my face. It wasn't easy to forget the fact that Isabella had almost been married to someone like James. She would be abused and eventually carry and birth his offspring…

My stomach churned at the thought.

"Carlisle?" The soft voice was music to my ears until I heard the breathlessness and slight panic that came with it. I turned to her and rose from the seat.

"It's Alice," she breathed and flicked hair out of her eyes. "The babe is on its way."


	18. Chapter 18

"Are the midwives already here?" Pa asked as we tracked across the property to the small yellow house. We could already hear her screams as we opened the front door to their home.

"Carlisle, one of the midwives wasn't able to make it. It's just Esme and the one," Rosalie informed while rising from the sofa.

"Do they need assistance?" He had his medical bag clasped tightly to his side.

"Esme said she would call if they do." Her statement was accompanied by Alice shouting from down the hall.

"Pa, just sit for a second. You're freaking out here." I pushed on his shoulders until he sunk into the cushions.

"I'm going to have a grandson or granddaughter." He ran his fingers through his hair, which he definitely picked up from me. He was already tugging at his earlobe as he stared down the hall where new life was coming into the world. Hearing my little sister cry in pain made me want to walk away, but my legs carried me to the last remaining chair and I sat with a sigh. Jasper and Emmett were stood in the corner with their arms crossed.

"Isabella stayed behind?" Emmett asked.

She wanted to be here. We left so fast, she's probably struggling down the stairs. I shot to my feet and hurried out the door. Bree was at Isabella's side, trying to help her hobble across the gravel. Riley was sitting on the porch; sulking.

I jogged over and grabbed her arms. We thanked Bree and she happily skipped off with the dogs close behind her. The twins either didn't hear the screaming or didn't care.

"I'm so sorry, I was in such a hurry and forgot you needed help," I admitted sheepishly.

"It's fine, Edward. I understand." Her words didn't make me feel any less guilty. We soon made it into the house. Rosalie was running rags under the tap to most likely take to Alice. Pa stood closer to the hallway and stared intently at the closed door where his daughter lay on the other side.

"Want to go in there?" Isabella looked up at me and looked unsure. I cracked a smile and shrugged.

"This is Alice. She'd love for you to be with her." She looked down the hallway.

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm intruding so much already…"

"Go ahead." Jasper stepped up beside us and smiled from under all his facial hair. Isabella searched his face and bit her bottom lip. She was conflicted as she looked back and forth with Alice's screams filling the air.

"Come on." I decided for her and dragged her to the door. I grabbed the damp rags from Rosalie's hands and placed them into Isabella's. Rosalie made a noise, but she was easy to ignore. She looked back at me once more.

"Go."

She peaked her head into the room before disappearing inside and closing the door gently behind her. I slumped back down into a seat beside Emmett and sighed. The screaming was beginning to make me anxious.

"Pa, come sit down. I don't believe they'll need you." I thought that he was ignoring me before he left his bag behind and sat beside me. He ran a hand through his hair and chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm acting like this." It was strange to see him so tense and almost uncertain of where to place himself. I suppose he was always the one to be helping, not standing back while others took care of it. I almost jumped in surprise as his hand came down onto my shoulder.

"I'd like it if you went out to Riley and talked with him. Make him understand the situation from before. It will be a while before the babe is here."

As I stood to walk out the door again, all I could think was that he hopefully doesn't go for my shins again. They were still quite tender from his boot clad feet getting me.

I could hear Bree's laughter from somewhere on the property, but I couldn't hear or see Riley. I checked the main house and the barn. Bree ran by me a few times with the dogs, but no twin trailing her.

"Do you know where Riley is?" She shook her head, out of breath. I let her go before turning in a circle to see if he was perhaps sitting up in a tree, still sulking. That was the one place you would have found me as a youngin' when I was upset.

I walked the property twice before some panic settled in the pit of my stomach. I searched Emmett's home and felt ridiculous as I opened cupboards that even the dogs wouldn't be able to crawl into.

"Riley?" I called as I walked back out onto the porch. Where could he possibly have gone?

"What?" I whipped my head over to see him come from around the house. He was probably watching me the whole time as I tracked around the property searching for him. I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled awkwardly.

"Have you been there the whole time?" He stared at me a little longer and then abruptly turned and stalked off down one of the trails that led to the pasture we didn't use any more. I followed him once I knew he wasn't going to come back. I huffed with a little annoyance.

"Will you listen if I talk?" He made no indication that he was hearing what I was saying. He climbed up and sat on the wood. I followed, leaving some space between us so that he wouldn't leave. I watched him swing his legs back and forth while I thought of how to start the conversation that may end in kicking. My legs throbbed at the thought.

"Aunt Alice is having her baby," I started. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Is he here yet?"

"We are not sure of the gender. He or she has yet to arrive." I could very faintly hear the screams from where we sat. Riley looked over his shoulder toward the sound.

"Is she in pain?" I scratched my chin and thought of my answer.

"Only a little," I fibbed.

"Pa will help, right?"

"If it is needed, then absolutely."

"I apologize for kicking you. Only because Ma told me to," he mumbled after a minute of silence. I stared straight ahead to make him more comfortable. A bird hopped around in front of us and we both watched it.

"I accept your apology. You have to know that it is never right to convert to violence." My tone was firm and I could see his shoulders fall from my peripheral. He already knew, but his emotions had gotten the better of him. He is young, but he has to learn now.

"I love her. I know I do and I was helping her not me broked. I know she'll pick you." I hated to see the tears in his eyes as he sniffled. I couldn't even find it in me to correct his speech.

"There is no picking. It was a walk between two friends. You're young and your emotions go crazy. I want to be honest with you, Riley. You're so young and you have to understand the fact that Isabella cannot be with you. She can't return the love that you think you feel for her."

"I know how I feel." I chuckled and he glared.

"Talk to Pa about it. One day you'll meet a nice girl who's your age or close to it. You'll get feelings for her that aren't the same now and then you will understand why I am saying this. It's not to hurt your feelings."

"She's so pretty and nice, though," he whined. I smiled and nodded. So he did see it.

"That she is. I know for a fact that someone will come along just like her and I want you to come to me and tell me all about it." I tentatively placed a brotherly hand on his little shoulder and he finally looked over at me.

"Okay." It was a simple response, but it spoke volumes about how he truly understood what I had said to him.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me any more?" I made my tone soft and patiently waited for his much anticipated answer.

"I don't know." It wasn't a yes, so I took it with a hum and a nod. We sat there in more silence. Bree soon found us and dragged Riley off to play with her. I followed them with my eyes before trees blocked them from sight.

I walked back and noticed that Emmett and Rosalie were gone. Pa told me they had gone home to sleep.

"So how was he?" I sat beside him.

"Much better. Not completely okay quite yet, though." He nodded and smiled.

"I'm confident that he'll be fine by the morning. I will talk to him soon and explain that what he thinks he feels, he doesn't."

"I tried that. I'm not too sure if he got it."

"Did he apologize?"

"Yes, Ma made sure of that." He was happy with that.

Alice's whimpers brought us to silence. I looked over to Jasper and frowned. He was leaning over with his elbows on his knees. His chin resting in his hands and his eyes stuck on the door where his wife was. It was obvious that he wanted to be with her, but he would just get removed by the midwife. I've learned that the more people there is in the room, the more the mother would feel stressed. Once his son or daughter was born, he would be racing to get to their side.

~.~

"Edward? Wake up." The soft voice was music to my ears. I felt the pain in my neck as I started to regain consciousness. Her brown eyes is what I saw first as mine cracked open. I groaned and grabbed my neck that was stiff from leaning back over the chair.

"How long have I been asleep?" My voice was gruff and scratchy. I sat up and Isabella backed away slightly.

"Well it's the morning, so…" I looked around and her and I were the only ones in the room.

"Is it over?" The door was open. I looked up at Isabella and smiled when I noticed hers. I stood and heard the murmurs coming from the room. A warmth spread up through my arm as Isabella wrapped her hand around mine.

"Would you like to meet your nephew?"


	19. Chapter 19

He was smaller than I expected him to be but weighed a fair bit. His skin was pink with a sprinkling of honey blonde hair on his head like his father. The deep blue eyes that squinted up at me were still sensitive even with the sun being blocked. He rubbed his little fist on his nose before dropping it and closing his eyes into slumber.

"Looks like Jasper. You would never guess that I birthed him," Alice chuckled. I looked over at her exhausted face. She had only brought him into the world a little over an hour ago, but she dismissed us with a wave of her hand when we all tried to convince her to get some rest. She followed him with her gray eyes, and a smile broke across her face every time he made a little noise. Pa and the midwife made sure he was healthy, and she left soon after with well wishes.

He was a perfect little human.

"If he looks like Jasper, he'll just have your personality." That could get interesting. I laughed at the look on his face. The thought scared me a little, too.

"So do I get to know his name yet?" He had been passed around to everyone, but most of us had been too excited to ask.

"Oh, it is Michael. Little Michael Whitlock." Alice's voice was so soft and motherly. I smiled at her before looking down at the sleeping baby.

Michael was perfect.

Isabella stepping up beside me finally brought my attention away from my nephew. Her slim hand came up and cupped the back of his head, brushing the tips of my fingers. I was a little disappointed to notice that she was not looking at me, but who could blame her with who was in my arms?

"Would you like to hold him again?" She looked to Ma and Pa, and they nodded their heads, indicating it was fine. Ma would steal him back later and then Alice and Jasper would have to wrestle her to get their son back.

She sat in the chair back in the corner. I lowered Michael into her arms and marveled at the way she so lovingly cradled his head and brought his body closer to hers. He kicked his legs out beneath the blanket, but calmed down in seconds and went back to sleep.

"How is your leg?" She glanced down at it and shrugged.

"It constantly throbs, a little worse when I walk on it. When I'm trying to sleep, it hurts the most."

"Pa can give you something for that," I said.

"I know, but I feel like I may be bothering him. I'm sure other people need it more than me." She didn't look up. The four at the bed behind us were talking quietly amongst themselves. Emmett and Rosalie had gone home again. I had a feeling she was dragging Emmett around, not wanting to be in the same room as Isabella.

"Isabella, please do not ever feel that way. If you ever need anything, please ask. I can do it, too." Knowing that she had been in pain these last few nights made it feel like a brick fell on my stomach. She had been just above me and could have easily gotten my attention. How frustrating.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a harsh breath. Her eyes shot up to me, and she frowned.

"Edward, it is okay. I can live through it."

"That's not the point. I want you to be comfortable enough to ask for anything from us." I glanced over my shoulder. None of them were listening to us, but Ma kept flickering her eyes in our direction.

She scoffed, and a mocking grin came to her face. "Even Rosalie?"

Well…

"All right, maybe not her. You can ignore her; it's easy to do. I wish I could say she was amiable enough to help you out if she was ever the only one around." I would maybe have to talk to Emmett about that. He would be the one she would most likely listen to.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be okay, but I thank you for caring. Not many people did while I was growing up."

"Is it my turn again?" I looked at Ma as she came up from behind me. Isabella smiled, and I rolled my eyes. She sat forward and handed Michael off to his grandmother. Pa stood with her and stared down at the little bundle. His skin was dry in some places, and he had yet to have his first bath, but he would look and feel a lot better after he did.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets and turned back to Isabella. She quirked an eyebrow.

"So watching the birth; was it everything you thought it would be?" She laughed and leaned back, stretching out her leg.

She bit her lip, and my eyes had a mind of their own. I couldn't not look, but I was happy to see that she was not paying attention to where my eyes were trained.

"Bloody and slightly disturbing? Yes. Beautiful and amazing? Absolutely." She looked at Alice with a sweet smile on her face. My little sister was now asleep, the exhaustion taking over and pulling her into unconsciousness. Pa stroked his hand over her forehead a few times while continuing his quiet conversation with Jasper, who now held Michael.

"I'm happy that you got to have that experience. Most men would never even think of being there with their wives, but I definitely would. Perhaps I feel that way because I'm becoming a doctor and I will have to witness it many times as I go down that path."

"What is the process you have to go through to become a doctor?" It made me feel good to see and hear the genuine curiosity she had about it. I went out to the kitchen and came back with an old wooden chair. I sat in front of her and laced my fingers together on my lap.

"Anyone who wants to become a doctor must spend three to four years going on calls with someone who's already a physician. Since Pa is, I am still able to live here. Many young men have to leave their homes and stay with other families before coming back and going through a year of schooling, sometimes two. I am in my fourth year of training and in a short time, I'll be traveling every day to school for one year; two depending on how well it goes."

"Did Carlisle have to stay with someone?"

"He stayed with his grandfather for three years since he was in that profession. He and his father had a very strained relationship, and he never came back during that time until he had to enter the schooling part of the process. He married Ma before leaving and took her along with him."

"You're really passionate about this, huh?"

"Of course. I've always wanted to be like my father, and now I can. Knowing that, in a few short years, I will have the ability to help people the way he can is one of the best feelings. I've witnessed very sick people and what that does to their family. It is a horrible sight, and the feeling is even worse when you are not able to help. Children are the ones that end up perishing the most, and I will try my best to stop that from happening around me." My throat felt tight, and Isabella was nodding to show me she understood what I was saying. Seeing Ma hurting from losing children and not being able to help had kept me up at night. I, of course, could not understand that level of pain since I had no children, or any on the way.

I could know that pain someday, but at least I would be able to try and prevent it. I shook my head and chuckled to take away some of the tension. Isabella was a blur as I looked at her with tears threatening to fall.

She leaned toward me and gathered my much larger hands into hers. They were smooth and so feminine. If anyone had asked me to describe the feeling right then and there, I would have just stared at them because I couldn't even find the words to start a sentence.

However, I didn't have to … because she looked at me and said.

"Edward Cullen, you are one amazing person."


End file.
